Heavily Broken
by iluvjb4ever123
Summary: She lost her family to a drunk driver. His family broke apart after what happened between his parents. They meet and soon turn to each other for comfort. Will they fall in love along the way? Niley.
1. Accident

**Miley's POV:**

We were just walking out of the restaurant after having a long night out with the family.

Everyone was smiling; dad was attempting to tell one of his funny jokes. Everyone was laughing, but not because of the joke he was telling but because of the accent he was using.

"Hey Miles?" he asked. "Yeah, dad?" I answered, trying to hold in a giggle.

"See she appreciates my jokes, isn't that right bud?" He asked.

"Yeah dad, that's exactly why I'm laughing." I replied, giving him a hug at the same time.

Little patters of raindrops hit our heads and we quickly walked to where the car was parked.

"Who's driving?" Brandi asked as we were waiting for Noah to get in the car.

"I will" dad replied as he buckled Noah up. "Alright, everyone in the car now." We all quickly got in; glad we were in the warm _dry _car.

It must've been really late, there were no other cars on the road. It was completely quiet except for the little snore coming from Noah's mouth.

"She sure fell asleep fast." I said to whoever was awake to listen. We were all exhausted. Our day started pretty early, especially when dad was rushing everyone out of the house to start the family _fun_ day.

"Billy!" I heard my mom screamed, I felt my dad swerve the car. A burning sear went through my legs. I looked down, I was bleeding. I started to panic.

"Mom?!" I tried to scream out, but nothing came out of my mouth. I felt wet liquid all around me, I was losing too much blood. The world blurred in front of me, as I covered my face. I felt something hit the back of my head as everything turned completely black.

--

**Lauren's POV:**

She looked pretty banged up. "Do you know what happened?" I asked Darcy as I cleaned up around the quiet hospital room.

"She and her family were hit by a drunk driver." She replied with no emotion in her voice.

I was mortified when I heard this. "Are they okay?!" I said my voice quivering as I asked. I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't up for answering my questions at one in the morning. I couldn't help myself, I was curious.

"We don't know yet, the doctors are reviewing the tests right now." She said in an annoyed tone and walked out.

Why am I acting so protective of this girl? I've never seen her once before in my life, but for some strange reason, I felt a little attachment to her.

--

I was walking around the room trying to make it seem like I actually had something to do. The doctor walked in and I immediately asked the first question that popped in my head. "Will she make it?"

The doctor hesitated a bit. That wasn't a good sign. "I'm afraid that if she doesn't wake up in the next 48 hours, we'll have to pull the plug." He told me with a tired look on his face.

"Oh." I was trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

I had prayed every night for the past 2 weeks that she would wake up soon. But as the minutes and days dragged on, my hopes were fading away slowly. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a faint beeping sound. I looked up at the monitor, then at Miley. Her chest was slowly moving up and down.

I thought I was hallucinating. I quickly called for the doctor to come back into the room; I was soon ushered out by other nurses. I felt anger erupt from inside of me "I should be allowed in there."

"You aren't needed here." The blonde replied coldly and closed the door on my face.

I sighed and walk back into the waiting room to see if there was anything else to do. I saw a familiar boy walk into the waiting area. "Hey Lauren" He said to me in his usual polite manner.

I smiled "Hey Nick, what are you doing here so early? I asked. His expression turned to confusion. "Uhm, it's half past 9, I thought I was late." "Half past 9?" I looked at my watch. Time must've flied by. "Oh, wow I must've been lost somewhere."

I stifled a laugh. "You should go on in; Jake's probably waiting for you." He nodded and walked into Room 908.

--

**Nick's POV:**

I walked into the white room and saw Jake sitting quietly in his hospital bed, holding a book in his hand. "Nick!" He exclaimed as I walked over.

"Hey buddy, how are you today?" I asked. "Lonely, mommy came to visit me half an hour ago." He replied with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked seeing your mommy every morning." I asked, a bit puzzled at the look on his face.

"I am happy to see her but she leaves so quickly. It's either she gets a phone call and has to leave or she has to go pick up daddy." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Come on, bud cheer up, what do you got here?" I asked referring to the bright red book in his hand.

"My mom brought me an Ispy book. She told me that if I ever got bored I could look through it and try to find the things." He said, smiling a bit.

"Well, have you opened it yet?" I asked. "No, I was waiting for my best friend to come and see me first." I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well, I'm here, so let's put that bright book of yours to use."

--

2 hours had passed before Lauren walked in. "Hey Jake." She said with a smile. "It's time for your medicine." Jake's face dropped. He knew that when he had to take his medicine, that meant that it was my time for me to go.

"Nick?" He asked in a sad tone. "Yeah, Jake?" I asked, a bit concerned. "Will I see you tomorrow?" "Of course" I replied with a smile. "I'll be here everyday until you get better, you can count on it."

His mood brightened as I left him with Lauren. I looked at my watch. It was almost 12, I didn't seem hungry yet. So I decided to take a walk for a bit before heading back in.

The sun was brightly shining, this would've been a perfect day to hang out with the family, but they were all busy. Joe had to get ready for college in a week. I sighed. Being alone with dad for a couple months was going to be hell. He had been a complete mess ever since mom decided to leave us and go back to New Jersey with Frankie.

My dad blamed Joe and I for what happened between him and mom. _It was his own fault, _I thought angrily to myself.

HE was the one who went out to the bars each night and came home drunk, and yet he still expected my mom to stay with him. She gave him 18 years of her life before realizing that he wasn't the one. Yeah it crushed Joe and me, but we knew she was miserable, having to deal with my father and raising 3 kids. We had to let her go.

I took a job of volunteering at the hospital a couple months ago to help clear my mind of everything that was happening in my life.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a vibration coming from my pocket. Joe was calling.

"Hello?" I answered trying to sound as cheerful as I could. "Where are you?" He asked.

He knew where I was. "At the hospital, where else?" "No, you aren't I'm here right now and you aren't here." I could tell that there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"I went for a walk." I got up and dusted the sand off my pants. "I'll be there in 5." I said and quickly hung up the phone.

I took in the scenery one last time before I started walking back to the hospital. As I reached the hospital, I saw Joe's car parked in the front.

"Hey Joe." I said as I walked in. "Dude, I've been looking for you everywhere." "Why?" I asked. "I thought you were hanging out with Lily today?" "She had to cancel... again." He sighed and sat down.

He and Lily had been together two years. He was so nervous without her by his side.

"Maybe she just wanted to be alone?" I sat down beside him. "But why?" He asked.

"You know some people want their space." Joe was like her little puppy, if she wanted something he got it for her. I had a strange feeling that she was just dating him for his money. I couldn't tell him how I felt, he'd get angry.

"I'm going to go call her." He got up and walked out. Lauren walked out of one of the rooms, she looked tired.

"Hey Lauren." I said and walked over to her. "What are you up to?" "Oh, I'm just waiting for some news." She replied and looked back at a door.

"What kind of news?" I asked, sounding curious now. She was just about to answer when Darcy walked out. "Well?" Lauren asked, sounding anxious.

"What?" Darcy asked. Darcy didn't seem to like Lauren that much, which I found really odd since Lauren was a really great person. "Hey Nick, come with me" Lauren said as she pulled on my arm.

"Where to?" I asked as she pulled me towards the blue door. We walked into lavender painted room.

The first thing I saw was a pretty brunette covered with scars and wires surrounding her everywhere. I was too speechless to say anything. "She's alive!" Lauren exclaimed and hugged me.

"Who is she?" I asked, a bit confused.

Lauren never mentioned this person before. "Her name's Miley, she..." She babbled on for what seemed like hours, but it was merely five minutes. "How do you know her?" I asked.

"I don't" She replied, sighing. I looked at her with a confused look on my face. "Then, why are you so happy that she's alive?" More questions swirling in my mind.

"I don't know, I kind of grew attached to her these past 2 weeks."

"She's been here for 2 weeks?" I asked, astonished. "Yes, weren't you listening?" She asked.

The truth was, I wasn't. I was looking at the girl lying on the hospital bed, she was beautiful. I could tell even if she was covered with scratches all over. "Nick? Hello?" I saw Lauren waving her hands in front of my face. "What's up with you?" She asked.

"It looks like you've seen an angel or something." I didn't know how to reply to that.

She giggled and I looked over at her. "What?" I asked, wondering why she was giggling.

"It's like you're in some trance or something." "Oh." Was all I got out before we heard something move. She was waking up.

"We should probably go; I don't want us to get in trouble." Lauren said and we both rushed out of the room. "What was her name again?" I asked, thinking about the girl.

"Miley Stewart, yeah I think that's her last name." Miley, I thought to myself. It was such a unique name and beautiful name. Lauren giggled again. "What?" I asked once again. "Stop zoning out on me, Nicholas." She said with a smile.

"I'm trying not to." I replied truthfully. "You want to meet her, don't you?" I nodded without thinking. "I mean..." I replied after realizing what I did.

"Well, you'll have plenty of chances. She'll be here for a while." She mumbled as she fixed her outfit. "Why?" I asked again curious.

"You didn't hear a word I said earlier, did you?" "Well... Yeah I didn't hear one word." I replied with an innocent smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Want to get some coffee, so that I can retell the story to you?" She asked. I nodded and we walked to the cafeteria.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, I soon found myself sound asleep in my warm bed.

**a/n: the first part is kind of boring just trying to get some background info out. Review please! :)**


	2. Tell Me

a/n: I don't own anything except the plot. (:

**Miley's POV:**

I felt my arm tingling and I winced.

My eyes fluttered open and I was staring face to face with a dark haired, green eyed girl. She looked around my age. "Hi." She said, smiling genuinely. "I'm Lauren."

"Lauren?" I asked, bewildered. "Do I know you?" My voice was so low, I couldn't tell if she could hear me or not. "Uhm, well no not really." She said as she started fiddling with her fingers. I noticed she was wearing a nurse uniform.

I quickly looked around taking in what I saw. "Where am I?" I asked, my voice squeaking as I spoke.

"The hospital, you were in an accident." She replied quietly. I tried to think about what happened, but my mind was blank. I couldn't remember anything. "Do you know what my name is?" I asked. She soon looked at me as if I had spoken to her in another language. "You're Miley, Miley Stewart."

I still hadn't taken this info in. _Why was I in the hospital?_ I thought to myself. "How did I get here? I trembled as I tried to help myself up.

She quickly came over and helped me. I couldn't feel my legs. "Take it easy, there." She replied.

I groaned. I felt a sharp pain run through my head, I yelped a bit. "Do you need anything?" She asked, concern rising in her voice.

I couldn't speak. I closed my eyes, and tried to get rid of the searing pain that was running through my body. She panicked. She quickly ran out and called a doctor. I finally open my eyes again to see a room full of doctors and nurses.

I was strapped down as if I was some wild animal or something. There were wires all around me. "Honey." A blonde haired lady said to me and I looked over. "We need you to get some rest; you'll feel better in a couple hours." She told me and grabbed a cup by my bed side. I shook my head.

I didn't want to go to sleep, not yet. I had so many unanswered questions swirling through my now blank and empty head.

"Sweetheart, we need you to rest." Her voice was rising with frustration. "Where's Lauren?" I asked. "Who?" She sounded surprised that I was asking for this girl. "Lauren" I said a bit more quietly this time.

"She's not here right now." She told me, clearly lying.

She handed me the cup with the clear liquid inside. I couldn't bear the horrible smell. "Drink this, you'll fall into a deep sleep, but once you wake up you'll feel better."

I didn't know whether to believe her or not, but I took the cup as I was told and drank the liquid down. My throat was burning. She didn't give me any water. I had to deal with the bitter taste in my mouth. My eyes started to slowly droop as the nurse walked away. I tried my best to keep my eyes open as long as I could. I quickly fell into a deep sleep not knowing what to expect when I wake up in a couple hours.

--

There was a faint ringing noise filling my ears. I couldn't take it anymore. Finally opened my eyes. "Finally, you're awake." I stared at a tired looking Lauren. "How long have you been here?" I asked, yawning a bit. "I came in after you fell asleep." She replied, yawning as well.

She then slightly smiled at me. "How long have I been out?" I asked, looking out the window. It was dark out. "I'd say a good 20 hours." She chuckled softly.

"20 hours?!" I exclaimed. "What the hell did that blonde give me?" "Oh, you mean Stacy." Lauren rolled her eyes, I could tell by the bitterness in her voice as she said Stacy that she didn't really like her.

"Yeah, her." "Isn't she so ugh?" I could tell Lauren was getting frustrated. "I'm guessing you're not very fond of her?" I asked.

"No, she thinks she's better than me just because her dad's a doctor here." She muttered angrily.

_Stacy was kind of rude_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Lauren." I said out loud. She looked at me. "If you don't know me, then why do you talk to me?" I asked, getting impatient as she was searching for the right words to say. But before she could answer she was called out by one of the nurses. You'll never guess who. Stacy.

I sighed as Lauren rolled her eyes and walked out. "What?" I heard her say to Stacy before they closed the door.

I was now alone again, sitting in silence.

--

**Nick's POV:**

I was just walking in when I saw Lauren sitting alone in the waiting room. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"Oh, you know the usual. I want to slap the shit out of Stacy." She replied and smiled at me.

I chuckled. "You hate her that much?" "Psh, yeah." She replied as she laughed a bit. "Aren't you supposed to meet up with Jake?" She asked as she looked at her watch.

"His mom's taking him out for the day, I get the day to myself." I replied. "Great, now you can meet Miley." She smiled, excitedly.

I soon got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and was at a lost of words. "I..I..I have plans." I said quickly. Lauren frowned. "But you just said you had the day all to yourself."

"I do." I said a bit too quickly. "Oh my gosh." "What?" I asked when I saw her reaction.

"You're nervous!" "I am not." I said and hit her shoulder playfully. "I never get nervous."

"Then, come on." She pulled on my arm and practically dragged me to Miley's room.

I had to admit, I was a bit nervous to meet her. What if she thought I was weird or something? More questions swirled through my head like they did the other day.

"Hey Miley." I heard Lauren whisper. "Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"She could be sleeping. I don't want to wake her if she is." We walked in.

She was laying down staring at the ceiling. She looked as if she was in a deep concentration of something, but as soon as she saw us, she quickly tried to sit up.

Lauren walked over and helped her a bit. "Thanks." I heard her whisper softly.

Her voice was so angelic; it felt like my knees were going to give out any moment. She smiled at me. She had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen.

"Nick." I heard Lauren say and I looked over. She was giving me a look.

"What?" She rolled her eyes. "You really need to stop doing that." She walked over to a table and got a glass of water.

I could see that Miley was uncomfortable. _Was it because of me?_ I asked myself.

"Lauren?" She asked. Lauren was soon by my side again. "Yeah?"

"If I was in an accident, where's my family then? Shouldn't they be here trying to comfort me or something?" I shot a confused glance at Lauren and whispered. "Doesn't she know about her family?"

Lauren shook her head and started walking towards Miley. I followed.

"Miles, it's alright if I call you that right? " Miley nodded.

I could tell Lauren was trying to find the right words to say. She always fiddled with her fingers when she was nervous. She sighed. "I don't know if you're ready to hear this." She replied in a low tone.

"Is it because they don't care about me? Miley asked, hurt filled in her voice.

"Of course not, honey don't ever think that." Lauren replied softly and hugged Miley. I could see the fresh tears run down her perfect face. I felt quite stupid for just standing there.

--

**Miley's POV:**

Whatever Lauren had to say I wasn't quite sure if I _was_ ready to hear it or not. "Please, just tell me." I literally begged as I choked back a few tears. She pulled away from the hug and looked at me.

"Hey Nick?" She asked as she turned to him.

I had forgotten that he was still standing there. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed. I can't believe I just cried in front of him. I cursed at myself silently.

"Yeah?" He asked as he walked closer to my bed side.

My heart started beating a little faster. _Why did I feel like this?_ "You want to kind of help me tell her?" Lauren asked. I could tell she still wasn't quite sure how to tell me.

I sighed loudly and they both looked at me. "Sorry." I mumbled. "First, I just wanted to say I'm not a stalker at all, I just overheard the doctors saying this a couple weeks ago." Lauren had said this all too quickly.

Nick and I looked at her confusingly trying to figure out what she just had said. "What?" She asked as if she hadn't done anything. "A little slower would be nice." I replied and smiled slightly.

"But, I already forgot what I said." I heard Nick chuckle lightly. I guess I didn't get it.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to love the blonde moments." Lauren said with a smile.

I still wasn't smiling. _Was this part of her plan, to stall? So that I could forget?_

"Maybe the meds got her a bit grouchy." I heard Nick whisper to Lauren.

I could feel my eyes welling up with tears again. "Nick!" Lauren said and whacked his arm. "I didn't mean it in that way." He mumbled as he rubbed his now bruised arm.

"It's not that, I just want to know what happened to my family.." Lauren knew she couldn't stall any longer. She _had_ to tell me now.

--

**Nick's POV:**

Lauren was barely half way through telling Miley what was going on.

Miley hadn't said one word. I was beginning to wonder if she was even listening anymore. I knew for sure that I wasn't I was too busy staring at her features. I loved the way her eyes sparkled... even if there were tears falling from them. I wish I could just wipe them away, but I knew that would be awkward. I had just met her.

"Miles?" I heard Lauren whisper softly. "Are you okay?" Miley shook her head.

"I couldn't have lost everything, not to that drunk driver." She said as she continued shaking her head.

"Miles, please stop doing that. You're going to make yourself dizzy." Lauren said as she tried to calm Miley down. "Who cares?!" Miley exclaimed. "I have nothing to live for anymore, my family was my life!" She quickly buried her head in her hands.

Lauren shot me a worried glance, and I quickly walked out looking for the nearest doctor. I didn't quite find one but I found the next best thing.

"You brought her, of all people?!" Lauren screamed into my ear. "Well sorry, I couldn't find a doctor and she was right there!" I replied back loudly.

"Don't you know that me and Miley don't like her _at all?!_" "No, no one ever tells me these things anymore." I answered back, frustrated.

"Could you guys just please stop fighting!" I looked over at Miley, she looked like she was about to pass out any moment. "Please." She whispered.

Lauren and I quickly hushed. The room was dead silent, except for our own breathing. Lauren was constantly looking at her watch every two minutes. "What are you so anxious for? I finally asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Henry's coming to pick me up in a couple minutes." She said as she looked at her phone again.

I felt like grabbing her phone and throwing it to the floor, but I knew she would never forgive me if I did. "Why don't you wait out front then?" "I don't want to leave you here alone." She replied, looking at her phone again.

"I won't be alone, Miley's here." I said through clenched teeth. She still hadn't realized I was getting quite angry.

**Please review! :)**


	3. Friendship

a/n: I don't own any of the characters, this is a made up story. I only own the plot.

**Miley's POV:**

"Guys?" My voice cracked.

It felt like I hadn't spoken for hours. Which was probably true, I could've been knocked out for days.

"Uhm, it's just me." His voice sounded so familiar, I noticed that I hadn't opened my eyes yet.

My eyes fluttered open, getting exposed to the bright light that was shining through the clear window.

"Are you alright?" I turned slightly and saw a curly-haired boy sitting in one of the hospital chairs with a concerned look on his face. I nodded. "Are you sure? I could get a doctor." He said as he stood up.

"No, I'm fine." He sat back down.

He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't had any sleep in hour. I looked around, Lauren wasn't there. I found that surprising, she was always there. "She's out with a friend." He replied as if he knew what I was thinking. "Oh." I replied awkwardly.

This was the first time I had been alone with Nick. The strange thing was I kind of liked it.

"What do you like to do?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. He seemed a bit surprised at my sudden question. "Uhm, I like to volunteer here at the hospital."

"Is it fun?" I asked, curiously. I never knew anyone who _actually _liked being at the hospital. "Yeah, it's great seeing the kids smile after spending an hour or two with them." I could tell he had a big heart.

"Your mom must be really proud to have a son like you." I said with a little smile.

He looked away from me and stared down at his hands. I must've said something.

The tension in the room was rising so I decided to keep my mouth shut before I did more damage. We sat in silence for ten minutes before a ringing sound filled the room.

"Excuse me." He mumbled and rushed out of the room.

I sighed in relief. _Way to make a new friend. _I cursed myself silently.

He walked back in a minute later. "Uhm, I have to go, Lauren should be here in an hour or two." He grabbed his navy blue sweater off the table.

I didn't want to be alone, but I didn't want to scare him by asking him to stay with me, so I just nodded. He shot me a shy smile and walked out.

I sighed quietly again as I looked around the room for a clock. It read 8 a.m. on a Sunday. _I was knocked out for 2 whole days! _I wondered why he stayed with me the whole time. I quickly shook off the thought of his chocolate brown eyes as a nurse in purple came in.

She didn't look nice, but she didn't look mean either. She didn't say one word to me, she just walked over to the monitors to check if I had enough fluids then walked out. _How long would I have to stay here? _

--

As the hours passed on, I found myself counting the ceiling titles. "1,109…1,110" This was pathetic. I wished so badly for me to be able to just get up and walk out the door. The room really needed a makeover. There wasn't a single picture in sight on the bare, white walls.

Now I understand why Trace said he felt like he was in prison when he was in here for a week. I disagreed. This _wasn't _like prison. It _was _prison.

**Nick's POV:**

I was standing in front of the door, debating with myself on whether or not to go in. I ran my hand through my curly hair. I was kind of rude earlier, just leaving her alone.

I knew Lauren wouldn't be coming until later. She was just trying to strike up a friendly conversation.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted as a tall brunette brushed her way passed me and into Miley's room. I peeked through the crack in the doorway.

She was coughing, trying to catch her breath. Her face was pained. The nurse was just standing there, like she was amused that Miley was in pain. A serge of anger ran through my body. _Why wasn't she helping her?!_ I thought angrily to myself.

I walked in, they both looked at me. The tall girl quickly walked to Miley's bed side, acting as if she was helping her the whole time. "Visiting hours are over." The girl told me coldly, trying to help Miley fix her pillow.

Miley was pushing her away. I took a look at her face; she seemed much paler than before. I thought hospitals were supposed to make people better...

**Miley's POV:**

I wish the ringing in my ears would just go away. I was getting frustrated with the nurse. _Why was he back in the room?_ I focused my attention back up at the ceiling.

"Sir." the nurse started again. "Five minutes." he replied through clenched teeth. He was angry. The nurse nodded and walked out.

He then sat down in a chair beside my bed, he murmured a sot "hey."

I was still looking up at the ceiling when I replied. "Did I say something to offend you earlier?" I was surprised that I had gotten out a word yet alone a whole sentence.

He reached for my hand. I flinched at his touch; it sent chills down my spine. He quickly took his hand back, afraid that he had hurt me. "Sorry." He said quietly.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I finally looked at his face. I was afraid that if I looked him directly in the eyes that I would melt right then and there.

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it right after trying to think of the right thing to say. _Why do people keep doing this to me? Keeping me waiting impatiently for what they were going to say._

"I wasn't offended." he started then paused. "It was actually a compliment." he smiled slightly. "My mom would be proud of what I'm doing."

"Where is she?" I asked. His face fell a bit; the smile that was once on his face was now turned upside down into a frown. _Why did I keep asking these kind of questions? _"I'm sorry, maybe I'm getting too personal." I said quickly, trying to take back the question that I had just asked.

"My mom's in New Jersey." He said as he twisted the silver band on his left hand. He was nervous and it was my fault. He looked up at me, waiting for another question to be asked.

I kept my mouth shut this time.

He looked at me patiently and out of nowhere I asked. "Why?" I wanted to slap myself on the head.

Then he began telling me the story as if he had told it many times before, I could tell by the sadness in his voice that he really missed his mom.

We both had something in common. Both our moms were out of our lives. He had it lucky though, he could still be able to call his mom. Me, on the other hand would never be able to speak to mine ever again.

**Nick's POV:**

Tears were brimming around my eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. She noticed and quickly put her hand over mine. I wasn't looking at her the whole time I was telling the story. I was afraid that if I looked at her, my tears would fall, so I kept my attention down at our hands. I was surprised that I even told her any of this. I had only met her a week ago, but she felt like someone I could trust.

"We both know you miss and love her, she probably feels the same way." she said comfortingly.

I finally looked up at her and saw that tears were rolling down her pale cheeks, but she still smiled back at me.

Before I knew it, my thumb was running along her cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Nick?" she asked. That was the first time I heard her say my name.

"Where's Lauren?" I forgot, Lauren told me she was going out of town with Brain for a week to look for colleges. If I told her, she would think that I was making up an excuse to get out of the room earlier.

That was only half true. I did wasn't to get out of the room, but not because of Miley. I needed to think a couple things through. "She's out of town." I told her truthfully, I couldn't lie to her anymore.

"But, earlier you said she was coming." "I lied." I didn't want to meet her gaze. When I looked up, she had her back facing me.

"Miley…" "I should get my rest." I nodded and forgot that she wasn't facing me.

"You should go home and get some rest too." "I'm sorry I did that to you, it wasn't because of what happened... well kind of..."

She turned to face me again. "Do you always do that?" she asked, trying to conceal her smile.

"Do what?" "Babble when you get nervous." She started smiling, showing off her gorgeous smile.

"You're not mad at me?" she shook her head. "I'm not that kind of person to stay mad at such a sweet guy like you." I blushed and smiled a bit.

--

I ended up heading home and taking a hot shower, letting the hot drops hit my body. Miley filled my mind as I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. _Why was I feeling this way?_ I asked myself and got dressed.

"Nick!" Joe hollered from downstairs. "What?" I yelled back, surprised at how hoarse my voice was.

He then ran into my room, his eyes were red. They looked like he had been crying for hours. "Dude, what's wrong?" I asked, then out of nowhere he started laughing hysterically. I thought he had gone crazy but then I knew.

He and Lily broke up again; this was their third time this month. I sighed and put a pair of jeans over my boxers. "Come on." He grabbed his car keys and we drove to a nearby bar.

We went through this routine every time he and Lily took a _break _from each other. He would go to the bar, get wasted, and I would be the one who made sure he made it home safe and sound. If our dad ever found out—heck I don't even think he would even care at all.

**Miley's POV:**

I was trembling when I felt someone's cold hands on my arms, causing goose bumps to form. They started shaking me.

"Miley." They whispered. I didn't wan to open my eyes, I was too tired to. "Miley." I heard them say again. I noticed the familiar voice. _It was Nick. _

I opened my eyes slowly, waking up to see him staring back at me made butterflies flutter around in my stomach. He no longer had bags under his eyes; he was wearing a navy blue polo with dark jeans. He was holding something bright in his hand that he soon set down on the table. _Flowers._

"You're here early." I said as I yawned and tried to stretch.

He chuckled lightly. "It's 12." "Why do I keep losing track of time?!" I asked myself but he answered. "Maybe because they took the clock out of your room." He shrugged and took his usual seat in the chair by my bed.

I liked having him as company, whenever he left. It would be just me and the machines. Yeah, every once in a while a nurse would walk in and check the monitors, but they never wanted to talk.

"Wanna play?" he took out a deck of cards from his back pocket. "Sure, what?" I asked as he shuffled the cards lightly in his hands.

"Speed?" he asked as he set the cards down on m blanket. I nodded even though I had no idea how to play.

"Do you know how to play?" I lied. "Of course." He passed out the cards.

I took mine in my hands and waited for him to do something. "You first." he smiled amusingly to see what I would do. I was stumped. I stared confusingly at the cards in my hands.

He laughed lightly and I looked at him. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You lied; you don't know how to play." "Fine, I don't." I told him truthfully.

"Here, I'll show you." He took the cards from my hands. I felt tingles as he fingers touched mine. My heart started beating a bit faster that normal and I was praying that he didn't notice. He didn't I sighed and he looked at me.

**a/n: the point of views will get longer I promise. Review please! (:**


	4. Joe's Dead

**a/n: I DO NOT own the characters.. I wish I did lol. I just own the plot.**

**Miley's POV:**

"Sorry, it's just cold in here." I lied, coolly.

"Do you want me to close the window?" He asked as he stood up.

"No!" I practically yelled. "I mean, I'm fine." He sat back down, confusion written all over his face again. I liked the way his forehead creased when he was confused, it was cute.

--

**Nick's POV:**

WE gave up on playing cards and started watching George Lopez. She seem to really like the show, she was giggling every few minutes. I wasn't really paying any attention to the show on the T.V.; my attention was on the smiling brunette besides me.

The more time I spent with her, the more U saw her eyes sparkle every time she talked to me.

She told me a lot of stories about growing up in Nashville before her family decided to move here, to California. She was really family oriented, just like me until things began to crumple all around me.

"Nick." I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I was waiting for her to answer but then Stacy walked in. I knew today was coming to an end as I looked out to the now dark window. I didn't want to leave yet.

Stacy cleared her throat and I got up. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I placed a soft kiss on Miley's cheek. I could feel the warmth rush to her cheeks as she blushed.

I nodded at Stacy and walked out. No wonder Lauren always complained about not liking her, Stacy always knew when to ruin someone's day.

--

I was outside the hospital waiting for Joe to come pick me up; he was running a bit late. I heard laughing coming from across the street.

Lily was giggling, a guy's arms firmly around her petite waist. They kissed and I looked away. This would've crushed Joe if he ever found out.

Just then my dad pulled up in front of the entrance. "Get in." He told me coldly, and unlocked the door.

I got in. "Where's Joe?" I asked. "Out." He replied.

I was surprised he even said a word to me. My father was too ashamed to even look at me, but who needed him? I could take care of myself. We drove in silence the rest of the drive home. Once he parked the car in the driveway, I quickly got out trying to avoid any conversation with my dad.

I collapsed on my bed as my phone started buzzing telling me I got a new message. From Lauren.

I missed her a lot; she was like an older sister to me. She'd been there ever since I took that volunteering job.

'Hey Nicky :)' I really hated that nickname, but I never told her because U as afraid she'd take it the wrong way.

'Hey, how's the college hunting going?' I quickly texted back. It took her five minutes before she replied again. 'Not well :(.'

I decided it would be better to talk about it over the phone. I quickly pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear. "Lauren?" I asked as she answered.

"Hey Nick." She sounded tired, like she had been up for hours.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern dripping in my voice.

"It's too hard, I can't do it." She whispered and started crying.

"Lauren, you can't give up." I answered, trying to make her feel better.

"Nick, I'm stuck here." She sighed. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Brian left me here." She managed to say through choked tears. "What?!" I retorted angrily.

"How the heck am I supposed to get home?" She sighed and paused.

"Are you at least sheltered?" All I cared about was if she was safe. "Yeah, I'm at a hotel right now." She was thinking, I could tell, she was pausing a lot.

"How's Miley?" she asked suddenly, trying to change the subject.

"Good." I smiled to myself. "You guys together yet?" She asked, jokingly.

"What are you talking about?" I replied, trying to sound a surprised.

"We both know you like her, no need to lie Nick. It's just me." "I'm not lying." She laughed loudly and I held the phone away from my ear.

"Done yet?" I asked once her laughter died down.

"Yeah." She replied. "But seriously, I know you like her."

"Did I make it that obvious?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Well duh, you were like in a trance every time you saw her." She said as she laughed again.

I blushed, she was right. I felt like I WAS in a trance every time I saw her.

"Hello?" She chuckled. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." "Thinking about her again?" She asked.

I could tell she was smiling. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Awe, that's so sweet." She cooed, then laughed. "Nicky's growing up."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Goodnight." We told each other and I hung up. My room was silent except for the sound of my own breathing.

--

**Miley's POV:**

I flinched and open my eyes. I wish I hadn't, a doctor was hovering over me. A bright light shined in my face as I squinted. They didn't even knock me out. He noticed that I had awoken and quickly called a nurse over.

My eyes quickly searched the surroundings around me. I wasn't in the same room anymore. This one actually looked like it had life; there was a light purple vase on the table.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel my arm anymore. I hated how they never told you what they were going to do beforehand. Within a couple minutes, the world turned fuzzy right before my eyes. I had fallen into another deep sleep.

--

_Beep Beep Beep_

There was that annoying beeping again. I wish I could be able to sleep forever; maybe I would be able to see my mom again. I missed her, but there was one reason I wanted to open my eyes. To see him, his chocolate brown eyes, his sweet smile. I could feel my lips curve into a smile as I opened my eyes hoping he would be right there. He wasn't.

This was my was my fifth week here in the hospital ever since the car accident. If it wasn't for Nick keeping me company, I would've died of boredom by now. I wasn't quite sure where Lauren was but Nick told me to trust him when he said she was okay and safe.

I trusted him with everything now. He suddenly walked into the room, pain written all over his face.

My heart dropped a little when I saw his expression. I never saw him look like this before and I had prayed that I never had to. Apparently no one listened to my prayers.

I scooted over as far as I could and patted the empty space besides me. He quickly got in. I had never been this close to him before. My heart was pounding so hard, I could feel it through my ears.

He sighed loudly and I rested my dizzy head onto his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked, trying to sound awake.

His arm slowly went around my arm. I looked at him after a moment of silence. "Nick?" I asked.

I could see the tears brim around his eyes; they soon fell and landed on his cheeks. My heart fell a bit more. The once confident and happy guy was breaking down right before my eyes. Soon, I looked away and could feel tears forming in my eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. I didn't even know why I was crying.

We sat there in silence for half an hour, letting our emotions get the better of us.

"Miles." He finally said.

"Yeah?" I asked, and turned to face him. He hadn't noticed I was crying until now.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, tucking some loose hairs behind my ear.

"I guess I cry when I see the people I care about hurt." I smiled weakly at him.

"Joe's dead." He murmured, trying to hide the hurt that was building inside of him.

This totally caught me off guard. My smile quickly faded away as I stared at Nick shocked. "You got to be kidding." He _had_ to be kidding.

He shook his head; he never looked more serious in his life until now. I was afraid to ask anything, afraid that I would say something to start the tears again. I let him have his silence as he tried to gather up his thoughts.

I muzzled my face into his chest as he held me tighter. He told me a lot about Joe… he was the only one he had left here after his mom and little brother, Frankie left. Sure, Lauren and I were sisters to him, but Joe was his _actual_ best friend.

We laid there in silence for the rest of the day before night came and engulfed us into a restless sleep.

--

**Nick's POV:**

I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to move, Miley was sound asleep in my arms.

_  
Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to leave me behind?_ I asked myself silently.

Miley stirred a bit in her sleep but soon fell back into a slumber. Me, on the other hand was afraid to close my eyes, the scene replayed in my mind _over_ and _over_ again.

_Flashback:_

_I was waiting outside the hospital thinking about how I had spent the day with Miley in the hospital, sure we didn't do much. But, just being able to talk to her was good enough for me._

_Then, dad called. Telling me he was going to be too busy at 'work' to come pick me up._

_I figured Joe was at home, moping around because of his break up with Lily, so I decided I'd just walk home from the hospital. It wasn't that bad of a walk, just 6 miles. I got my exercise for the next month._

_I unlocked the front door and walked in. "Joe!" I yelled, walking up to my room and throwing my sweater onto the bed._

_I got no answer. "Joe?" I called out again._

_I looked out the window. His car wasn't in the driveway, he must've been out or something, so I decided to take a quick shower. _

_I got out and checked my phone. 11p.m. Maybe I should give him a call… I quickly dialed his number and heard his ringtone blast from the other room._

"_He's home?" I asked, confusingly to myself as I started walking towards my older brother's room. I could feel a fresh breeze hit my warm face as I walked in._

_I was mortified by the scene that was in front of me._

_Joe was sprawled across his bed, blood flowing freely from his skull, a gun in his left hand._

_I shook my head, this couldn't be happening._

_He had committed suicide. My own brother was dead now. I was now alone, in this cruel world to fend for myself._

_Words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I was too shocked to shake anything. My fingers trembled as I reached for my phone in my pocket._

"_Hello, I... I need an am...amubulance here... my… my brother just committed suicide..." I managed to say as I choked through my tears._

_End Flashback._

**a/n: What did you guys think? Review! :)**


	5. Butterflies

**a/n: I DON'T own the characters. Just the plot. (: AND sorry if I made some mistakes, I was rushing to get this part out.**

**Thanks guys SO much for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**[Nick's POV]**

My breath was going uneven again. We hadn't quite set up a date for the funeral yet. I wasn't even sure I was going to go anymore. I know Joe is my brother, but I wasn't ready to face my relatives.

Miley cuddled closer to me and I smiled slightly. I stroked her hair softly and she began to stir in her sleep. I must've woken her up. She was flustered but she still looked stunning.

"Good morning." She whispered and looked up at me.

"Morning," I murmured back and stared at her. Her cheeks reddened more and she looked down.

Lauren suddenly ran in but stopped when she saw Miley and me. "What's going on?" She asked, a smile forming on her face.

"I... uhm... we were—" Lauren put her hand up telling me to stop before I embarrassed myself even more. I nodded and she walked over to the side where Miley was.

"How are you feeling, Miles?" Lauren asked.

"Better," Miley replied and looked over at me. Lauren did the same.

"What?" I asked. My voice sounded bitter but Lauren didn't seem to notice.

"I came as soon as I found out." She replied.

My forehead creased in confusion, "Found out what?"

"Well, Lily kind of called me a few hours ago.." Her voice trailed off as she finished the sentence.

Anger began raging inside of me, "Why?! SHE'S the reason he did that to himself!" I spat.

Lauren looked at me, taken back. I didn't mean to sound so rude but I was furious with Lily.

"Nick, Joe did this to himself. There's no one else to blame but himself." Lauren replied, calmly.

"What?!" I retorted angrily. "If he never dated that skank, he would be here right now." My voice began to crack as I spoke. "She was the one who broke his heart over and over again." I got up from where I was and stumbled sleepily out of the room. I needed air.

**[Miley's POV]**

Boy, did I wish I could just get up and run after him, but I if I did all the wires and monitors would follow.

"I'll talk to him." Lauren muttered and hurried out after Nick.

Here I sat, feeling completely helpless to the situation that was happening in front of me. Then he walked back in, his hair a poofy mess. He must've been running his hands through it. _Where was Lauren?_

"Nick, are you alright?" I asked. He nodded and a small smile began to form on his face. _Why was he smiling all of a sudden?_

"I have some great news," He said after reading the expression on my face, walking to the side of my bed.

"What is it?" I asked, wanting to know what could have gotten to change his mood.

"I overheard some of the nurses saying that you'll be able to leave in a couple hours." He replied, a smile forming on his face again.

"Really?" I asked, eagerly. A smile was forming on my own face now. I was glad he was smiling, even if it was just for a moment.

Lauren walked back in, relief written all over her face. "Thank god you're here; I thought you left the hospital or something."

Nick didn't seem to notice her presence; his gaze was still on me.

"Lauren!" someone screeched and we all tore our attention to the door. Stacy appeared at the doorway.

"What?" Lauren replied, rolling her eyes in the process.

"My dad wants to talk to you." Stacy said with a slight smirk.

"Why? I don't work here anymore, remember?" Lauren replied coldly, not even bothering to look at the blonde standing there. But before Stacy could answer, Lauren left the room, ready to speak to her used-to-be boss. Stacy quickly followed her after.

"That was kind of weird, I never knew Lauren quit her job," I looked over at Nick.

"She didn't," He answered and I waited for him to continue. "She was fired."

"Was it because of Stacy?" My voice came off bitter as I said her name. He nodded.

This must've explained her absence for the past 2 weeks. I looked back at Nick and noticed that he was staring at me again. _Did I have something on my face?_ I asked myself and touched my right cheek.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Do I have something on me?" I asked aloud.

"No, you're flawless," he replied simply and walked to my bed side.

I could feel my cheeks burning again. "You're beautiful when you blush." He said while grazing the pad of his thumb over my warm cheek. _Why did he have to do this to me?_

--

The next two days flew by in a blur… Lauren left unexpectedly again. I was beginning to get concerned. _Why would she just leave like that…again? _But at the same time, I was feeling really anxious, in a couple of moments I would be able to finally get out of here.

Nick and an older woman in pink walked in. "You ready to get out of this place?" She asked, as she began to take the wires off of my arm. I just smiled and nodded at her.

"There you go," She said, taking off my IV, then turned to Nick. "Sweetheart?" She asked.

He walked over, "Yeah?" he asked.

"I need to get a couple of things, do you mind helping your friend out of her bed?" She asked and he nodded. She whispered a quiet thank you towards Nick and walked out.

I hadn't been on my feet in weeks except for the occasional 3-4 minutes to use the restroom. Standing up was going to be hard, walking was going to be a bit difficult.

He put his hand out and I instantly took it, feeling the tingles run throughout my hand as our fingers met. He laced his fingers through mine and used his free hand to put my arm around his shoulder. I swung my legs slowly over the side of the bed and he hoisted me up gently. My feet met the cold floor and I could feel my knees turn to jelly as Nick let go of me to pick up a blanket that had fallen off of the bed. My knees gave out and I feel forward; he quickly caught me in his arms again, leaving the blanket on the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I didn't pay attention to the question he had asked me.

Our faces were centimeters apart, his warm breath on my face. The butterflies were fluttering like crazy in my stomach now. I leaned in a little, expecting him to kiss me. That didn't happen.

Instead, he helped me get my posture back as the nurse walked back in with a tired smile. "The doctor will come back in to check on you one more time and then you're free to go." She told me, but instead of listening, I was trying not to fall over.

The nurse left and the doctor entered right after, "You finally ready to go?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah," I managed to say.

--

Finally, I was free from the hospital, but then my face fell. "Where am I supposed to go?" I asked myself, quietly. He faced me but I continued looking forward. We were slowly walking down the street; his arm was around my waist making sure I wouldn't fall. I didn't really ponder on the thought of where I would go after I got out of the hospital… I didn't even think they would let me out after the condition I was in.

Nick startled me when he answered the question that I had asked earlier, "What if I go live with you?" He asked with a shrug.

"What about your dad?" I asked, stilling looking forward.

"He wouldn't care if I left, it's not like he notices that I'm there anyways." I just nodded and before I knew it, we were in front of my house.

It looked so abandoned and gloomy, the yard was a mess. The grass hadn't been cut for weeks, I was kind of afraid of what to expect when I saw the inside of the house. _What if someone broke in and stole stuff?_

I automatically reached into my front right pocket, expecting to feel a silver key in there. There wasn't one. I began to search my other pockets, "Where the heck is it?" I asked loudly and gave up a few moments later. I looked around and noticed that Nick wasn't beside me anymore.

"Nick?" I called out. I looked around again and caught sight of his curls at the front door. I walked over to where he was and saw him picking at the lock.

"Are you sure that will work?" I asked as he jumped a little.

He looked at me and then turned his attention back to the lock. "Yeah." He said and I heard the lock click, telling us it was unlocked now. He looked at me and smiled.

"How did you do that?" I asked, astonished.

"I saw it on T.V. or Joe taught me, I can't remember." He said, standing up and dusting off his pants.

I opened the door to see that everything was how it was before the accident happened. I walked over to a picture frame that was on top of the mantle. I ran my fingers over the frame softly and let a few tears escape my eyes. That was our most recent family picture, everyone looked so happy. Who knew this would happen and ruin everything.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and I turned around, he immediately wrapped his strong arms around me and whispered soothing words into my ear. I held onto him tighter, trying to stop the tears that were falling from my eyes. He kissed the top of my head.

I was waiting to wake up any moment now from this dream, I never did. This was really happening; I really did lose my family. I didn't feel like talking to friends anymore, I don't know if I even have friends anymore. Everyone probably thought I was dead too, why didn't God take me with them?

We stood there, holding each other in silence before he asked. "Are you hungry?"

I pulled away and stared at his tear-stained shirt. "I don't know if there's any good food left." That was the truth; there hadn't been anyone in this house for weeks.

He took my hand and we walked into the brightly painted kitchen. I sat onto a stool and studied my hands as he began looking through the fridge.

"We're going to need to go shopping." He said while holding up a spoiled gallon of milk.

I made a face and got up and walked over to the Teddy Bear cookie jar.

"You're going to eat cookies at this time?" He asked, setting the gallon of milk on the granite counter.

"No," I said and opened the glass jar and took out a wad of bills. "It's our secret place that we used to keep money for emergencies, and well we're in an emergency now."

"Let's go then." He said with a smile.

I nodded and looked down at my pants. They were covered in dry blood. _MY_ dry blood. "Uhm, let me change real quick." I said, throwing the money to him and walked up to my room.

--

I tried opening the door with my free hand but nearly dropped the brown bag in my other hand.

"Need help?" He asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

"No, I got it." I said and dropped the bag. Good thing there wasn't any eggs there. He let out the laugh he was holding in and picked up the bag while I opened the door, embarrassed.

We had just gotten back from the store and I was in a desperate need of a shower.

"Nick, do you mind putting the things away while I go take a quick shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure go ahead." He replied, emptying the brown bags.

"Thanks." I told him and ran up to my room, grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top out of my top drawer.

I walked into the bathroom and undressed out of my soiled clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the hot water on. It felt great as the hot drops hit my tired body.

After a while, I turned the water off and got out, wrapping a fresh towel around my small frame. I felt refreshed. I quickly got dressed and walked out, letting the cool air hit my damp face.

I walked to the top of the stairs, "Nick?" I called out.

No answer. I walked down and into the kitchen, it was empty.

"Nick?" I called out again and heard the front door open and close. I froze in place. Someone was in the house.

**a/n: Please REVIEW! (: and if you guys ever have any ideas… please message me on youtube because I don't know how to work the messages on here. lol**


	6. Chills

**a/n: I DON'T own the characters. Just the plot. (: I am SOO sorry that this part is out so late but hey this is the longest part I've written so far ;D**

**[Miley's POV]**

I grabbed a pan from out of the cupboard and started walking out to the living room. I heard the footsteps getting closer and I gripped the pan even tighter, getting ready to swing at whoever the intruder was. I turned the corner.

"Miles." The person called out to me.

Before I knew it, I jumped and swung the pan. "Oh my god." I said and dropped the pan once I saw who it was. "Nick, are you okay? I'm SO sorry." I kneeled down and helped him up.

"What the heck are you doing with a pan?" He asked, rubbing his head in the process.

"I didn't know you left, so I thought someone broke in or something." She said, truthfully.

"At least I know you'll know how to protect yourself" He said as he picked up the pan.

"I'm sorry, do you need any ice?" I asked, feeling guilty for hitting him.

"No, I'll be fine." He said and ushered me into the kitchen.

"Where did you go anyways?" I asked, opening the fridge to get out a packet of cheese to make myself a sandwich.

"To grab a pair of clothes." He replied, holding up the pair of sweats that was in his hands.

"I guess you're going to go shower now? I asked, setting the things on the table.

"Yeah." He said, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Uhm, there's one across the hall from here or you can use the one upstairs in my room, but I suggest using the one across the hall. My bathroom's kind of messy right now." I said as he laughed.

"Alright, be back in a few." He told me and walked off.

I sat down at the table and began to eat my sandwich. _I can't believe I just hit Nick with a pan._ I shook my head and grabbed a magazine off of the counter and began reading it. I finished up my sandwich and put the dirty dish in the sick.

Just then, he walked back in. Shirtless. I turned and blushed. _He always knew how to make me more nervous._

**[Nick's POV]**

I walked over to her, "I see you already ate without me." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah," She answered shyly, still not looking at me.

"Do you have a shirt I could wear?" I asked, trying to take away from the awkwardness.

She finally looked at me. "I don't think you could fit any of my shirts." She giggled "Let me check if my daddy has something." She walked out of the kitchen and I followed right after.

It was a pretty big room; a family portrait was pinned up in the middle of the wall. There she was with her famous smile.

She startled me when she suddenly appeared beside me with a plaid shirt in her hand. "Here you go," She said, handing me the shirt.

"Plaid?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it would look good on you." She said, looking down blushing. I put the shirt on while she looked back up at the portrait.

I lightly put my arm around her waist as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I miss them," She whispered quietly. I kissed the top of her damp hair. She smelled like strawberry shampoo.

"Do you want to go do something to get your mind off of it?" I asked. She nodded and we walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. I sat on the island in the kitchen and watched her as she started taking out ingredients from the wooden cabinets.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I jumped off the counter and helped her with the things she was piling onto her arms.

"We're making pizza," She said while setting some of the ingredients onto the counter.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the cabinets and started searching again.

"I hope you know what you're getting us into." I said, waiting for her to reply.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Plus I heard foods taste better if you make it yourself." She said, finally closing the cabinet doors.

"If you cook it correctly," I mumbled.

"Are you saying I'm a bad cook?" She asked, quietly and played with the sauce jar in her hands.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying that I'm the bad cook." I told her, hugging her at the same time.

"You're so gullible." She mumbled and I could feel a smile forming on her face.

I pulled away from the hug. "Maybe you're just a good actress," I replied, grabbing a bowl. "Let's get this thing over with."

"You might need this." She said as she threw a light pink apron my way.

"I'm not wearing this." I said, holding up the apron.

She shrugged, "Get dirty then." She said while putting on her apron.

"Alright," I replied, throwing the apron onto the table.

--

"Have you seen how you look?" I asked, laughing. She was covered in flour from head to toe.

"I probably don't look half as bad as you do." She said and ruffled my hair, causing a cloud of white puff to fly everywhere/ We both laughed and coughed at the same time, causing more laughs to erupt.

Somehow in this whole mess, we managed to create one pepperoni pizza, it was now sitting on the flour covered granite counters.

"Hey Miles?" I asked and she looked at me. "You have something right here." I said, motioning to my nose putting more flour onto her already covered nose.

She touched her nose and I laughed, "Hey, you did that on purpose." She said, wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"Still there." I replied and she rubbed her nose again. "Here, let me help." I said and got a wet towel and wiped it gently on her nose.

"Thanks," she whispered softly.

I was looking into her mesmerizing blue orbs. We were both leaning in slowly, about to kiss when she turned and grabbed the pizza off the counter

"Let's cook this." She smirked and walked over to the oven.

"What?" I asked, a little shocked by her actions.

"I'm not that easy, Nick Gray." She said, sliding the pizza into the preheated oven.

I leaned onto the counter as she walked over and stood next to me. I turned away, pretending that I was mad at her.

"Awe, is Nicky mad at me now?" She said it a little voice and giggled. I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed playfully.

"Nick, you can't seriously be mad at me, are you?" She asked. She wasn't giggling anymore. "Please talk to me, Nick." Her voice was growing sadder; all humor had left her voice. She was completely serious now. She sighed and reached for me hand. "Nick…"

"What?" I asked, pretending to sound annoyed.

She kissed my cheek softly, "I'm, sorry."

"You're not the only one who's a good actor." I turned and smiled at her.

She whacked my arm, "I can't believe you did that." _Great, now she was mad at me._

"You did it to me first!" I retaliated.

"That's different." She replied.

"How? We both toyed with each other's emotions." I said.

"I'm not talking to you right now." She replied simply and walked into the living room.

I followed right after, "If you're still playing the stupid game, it isn't funny anymore." I said.

"Who said I was still playing?" She asked. A couple of minutes ago we were laughing, throwing flour at each other, now we we're in an argument.

"Miles—" I started before she cut me off.

"Don't call me that." She snapped and started walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Bed." She replied coldly as I heard her bedroom slam shut.

I sighed and kicked the patterned rug in the living room.

--

2 Hours had passed by, slowly I might add and I still hadn't heard a word from Miley. I decided to go up and talk to her, I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"What?" I heard her yell.

"Can I come in?" I asked, sounding quiet.

I walked in before she could give me an answer. She was sitting on her bed, eyes glued to the screen of her laptop that was lying in her lap.

"What are you up to?" I asked, walking over to her bedside. She was watching home videos of herself from when she was younger.

She scooted over and mumbled something, motioning me to sit down.

I sat as close to the edge as possible and asked, "Are you mad at me?" She shook her head, focusing her attention to the video playing on the screen. She looked around 3 years old; even then she was so smiley. I smiled a bit as I watched, she then stopped the video, closing the white laptop and setting it on her side table. I braced myself to get yelled but she told me to scoot closer. I did so and she crawled onto my lap. I was a bit surprised by her gesture; I wrapped my arms lightly around her and laid my head back onto the headboard.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" We asked each other at the same time.

We laughed, "You first." She told me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have played around like that." I said and rubbed circles onto her hand.

"It's my fault. I was the one who started it and it was stupid that I got mad at you." She said and took my right hand and kissed it gently. She was such a tease and she didn't even know it.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my front pocket, causing Miley to jump a little. She got out of my lap and I reached into my pocket and took out my phone, checking who it was.

_Lily._

I rolled my eyes and pressed ignore.

"Who was it?" Miley asked curiously.

"No one." I replied coldly. She must've token my tone the wrong way, she got off the bed and stood up.

"Sorry." I said and stood up also.

"It's not that… I'm just hungry, how's the pizza?" She asked, obviously lying.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't tried it yet."

"Let's go then." She said and half ran, half walked down the stairs.

"You want to see our disaster that bad?" I asked, chuckling and walked into the kitchen.

**[Miley's POV]**

MY head started getting a little light headed and I grabbed the counter quickly, trying to regain my balance.

"Miles?" I heard Nick say from behind me but I couldn't turn around.

The room was starting to look like a blur as I held my head and felt his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. I nodded, causing myself to become even dizzier. He sat me down on a stool and walked over to the fridge and filling up a glass with water. He placed the glass of water in front of me and I grabbed the glass, downing the water as fast as I could.

"Do you want more?" He asked, surprised at how fast I just drank the glass of water.

I shook my head. I really needed to stop doing that. I could hear the rain hitting the roof. It grew louder as the minutes ticked on.

_Pat. Pat. PAT. PAT._

He rubbed light circles on my back. _Why did this headache have to come back and ruin everything?_ He took his hand off my back and walked over to the fridge again.

I set my head down on the cold counter, it helped my burning face.

"Here," He said, setting a bowl of grapes in front of me and I looked up. "Fruit always makes people feel better." He said, popping one into his mouth and pulling a stool over.

I didn't want to eat grapes, but I knew he wouldn't stop worrying until I did. So, I slowly started placing a couple in my mouth and chewed. The rain was hitting the roof harder now and somehow the cold breeze had sneaked into the house causing my to shiver a bit.

He noticed. "How about we just take the food upstairs?" He asked. I nodded and stood up, nearly losing my balance again. I caught myself quickly and grabbed the bowl of grapes and a bag of Doritos off the counter. He opened the oven and took out the pizza and grabbed some paper plates. We walked upstairs and set everything onto my bed.

I sat on the floor and fell back. He looked at me with a weird expression, "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, still lying down.

"Does your head still hurt?" He asked and sat down on the floor beside me.

I sat up. "No, I guess the grapes did help in some weird way."

He reached back to get the grapes from the bed, his shirt went up a little showing a bit of his toned stomach. I smiled and looked away. He put the bowl between where we were sitting. I picked one up and threw it at him.

"Was that supposed to go in my mouth?" He asked.

"No," I laughed. He grabbed a couple out of the bowl and threw them at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and laughed.

"What, you're not going to do anything?" He asked, smirking.

I sat there and though about what I was going to do when suddenly the power went out. "See what you did, Nick." I said, giggling and got up. "Where are you?" I asked.

"Here," He whispered and hugged me from behind.

A chill went through my body and I stammered," C.. could you h.. help me find c.. candles?" I felt like slapping myself on the forehead. _Way to play it smooth._

"Yeah." He said, letting go of me and I heard drawers being opened.

"Shit!" I heard him say.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to figure out where he was.

"I just stabbed myself with a pen." He said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think this is funny?" He asked, he was in front of me now.

I jumped back a little. "Whoa, how did you get here?" I asked, and tried to find his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I quickly put my hand down, embarrassed. "Sorry." I was so glad he couldn't see how red I looked.

"Maybe we should just sit down and wait until the power comes back on." He said.

"Okay." I agreed and sat down. There was a loud _squish._ "Ew!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just sat on the grapes." I said, standing up and he started laughing. "Nick!"

"What?" He asked, trying to hold in laughter. The power came back on, thunder was striking loudly outside. We saw a flash of white every once in a while.

"Don't look." I said and walked over to my closet, trying to cover the stain on my butt. From the corner of my eye, I saw that he had averted his eyes. He was such a gentleman.

**a/n: review! I'm hoping the next part will be up sooner (:**


	7. Bittersweet Misery

Disclaimer: I DON'T the characters. Just the plot. (:

a/n: I updated early for once! But, there's a reason for that.. I may not be able to update for another couple weeks =/ I'm sorry! :(

**[Miley's POV]**

A gust of wind ran through my room and I wriggled down deeper into my covers, trying to stop the shivers that were running through my body. I would've felt better if I was asleep in Nick's arms but he insisted on sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. I peeked through my covers and looked at him. He was sound asleep, his chest rising every time he took in a breath and let it out. He had taken off his shirt. _Wasn't he freezing?!_ Here I was, shivering my butt off under two blankets while he was sound asleep, shirtless in a thin sleeping bag. I pushed my covers off and shivered as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my feet meeting the cool carpet. I stood up and walked over to the window. It wasn't even open. I dragged my tired legs over to my closet, taking a light green sweater off the hanger and slipping it onto my cold body. I quickly took in the warmth; I took off my shorts and replaced them with a pair of black sweats. I walked back out to see him sitting up.

"Morning." He said, tiredly.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"Uhh yeah." He said, rubbing his eyes, then getting up.

"Sorry, I didn't think I was making that much noise." I said. He opened up his arms and I walked over and into his arms. I nuzzled my face into his warm chest as his arms held me tighter.

I protested with myself as I pulled away, "Let me grab you a new shirt."

He nodded and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water to brush his teeth.

I walked into my parent's room, taking a few shirts from the closet. Then something hit me. _Did they ever have a funeral for my family?_ I walked back to my room, still pondering on the thought. I wasn't paying attention and nearly ran into the side of my bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I just didn't see my bed there." I replied.

"But, it was right there." He said, chuckling.

I threw a shirt at him. "Just get dressed." I said and walked past him into the bathroom. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my tangled hair. I tied my hair back into a loose ponytail and grabbed my toothbrush and began to brush my teeth. I needed to give my aunt a call. I washed my face and looked into the mirror, my mother's face appeared and a second later it disappeared. I screamed and Nick ran in.

"What?!" He asked, out of breath.

"I... she... was... and" I blurted and tried to get my heartbeat back to normal.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing, never mind." I mumbled and shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought.

"Miley, if you keep doing that. You're going to give yourself a headache." He said and held my head still. He was right, my head started to throb a bit.

He kissed the top of my head and asked, "You okay now?" I nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. I was about to answer when his phone rang, cutting me off.

"Be right back." He said after checking who it was. He walked out and left me alone again.

I opened the mirror cabinet and took out a cup and the Aleve bottle. I closed the cabinet and took two capsules out. I must've been losing my mind. I popped the pills into my mouth and drank down the water. As my headache started to subside, I sighed. I promised mom I would stop doing this. I looked up at the mirror, but mom wasn't here anymore. No one was here to tell me what I could and couldn't do anymore. I took out two more capsules, eyeing them before I putting them into my mouth and swallowing them down. My head began to spin lightly but I shrugged it off.

**[Nick's POV]**

"Hello?" I said bitterly as I answered my phone.

"Nick!" Lily pleaded. "Please don't hang up on me."

"What the heck do you want?" I growled.

"I want you to forgive me." She said desperately.

"For what you did. Never." I replied coldly.

"I didn't do anything to cause him harm. I loved him!" She sobbed into the phone.

"Loved him?!" I laughed then got serious again. "You used him. If you loved him you wouldn't have asked for another break. Do you know how depressed he was? He waited by the phone every night for you to call. Of course you didn't, you were out with another guy."

"Nick--" She tried but I cut her off. I wasn't finished.

I paused. "I don't get what he saw in you... yeah you're pretty but under all the make up and material things you're nothing but a poor slut." I said and she hung up the phone. I looked up to meet the gaze of a shocked Miley.

"Nick, how could you say such a thing?" She asked surprised.

I was still boiling from my conversation with Lily, "She should know the truth." I said simply.

"No one deserves to be called a 'poor slut' no matter what they did or didn't do" She replied, defending Lily.

"She deserves it." I said, trying to cool down my anger.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Nothing." I muttered and walked out of her room. I didn't need to be in an argument with her.

She ran and grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Out."

"Nick, don't go." She begged.

All I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and tell her that I wasn't going anywhere. That I was going to be here with her. I did the complete opposite. I jerked my arm away as gently as I could, seeing hurt wash over her face. I walked down the stairs quickly and let the door slam behind me as I walked down the driveway. I wasn't sure where I was going, I was letting my feet guide the way. Soon, I found myself walking towards my house. It wasn't far from Miley's just a couple blocks down. I saw my dad's car in the driveway and walked into the house through the back door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"When's Joe's funeral?" I asked.

"He's not having one." He said casually, turning his attention back to the newspaper in his hands.

"What?" I asked.

"That bastard did that to himself, why should he deserve a funeral?" He said, still not looking up from the newspaper.

"Bastard?!" I said, fuming.

He set the newspaper down and looked straight at me. "Just like you."

I lost it. "Well, that 'bastard' was your son. I'M your son!" I yelled.

He stood up. "You're no son of mine!" He yelled back, clenching his hands into fists at his sides.

"Does mom even know that Joe's dead? Did you call to tell her that her eldest son is gone?!" I asked, angrily.

"If she wants to know anything she can just call." He said, relaxing a bit.

"We both knew you missed mom, but did you really have to shun me and Joe out of your life completely?" I asked and he stared at me. "It wasn't our fault, it was yours! You were the one who went out every single night. I knew about your nightly hobby. We all knew." I laughed. "Are you happy now? Are you happy that you broke this entire family apart?!" I asked, furious.

"You told her didn't you?!" He asked, grabbing a hold of my arm.

I pulled it away. "No one had to tell her, the whole freaking neighborhood knew. Word spreads fast when you live in a small town like this. Mom got it lucky; she got to get away from you." His hand soon made contact with my cheek.

A loud _SMACK!_ echoed through the quiet kitchen as I held my cheek. "Have a nice life." I said bitterly and walked out, bumping into a red-eyed Lily.

"Nick..." She said and tried to grab my arm.

"Don't talk to me." I muttered and walked past her, hearing her call my name.

"I'm sorry!" I heard her yell and I turned around.

"Sorry won't bring me my brother back." I mumbled and turned back around, walking to my unknown destination.

--

I walked back into Miley's house, surprised that the front door was unlocked. I was expecting her to be sound asleep in bed. It was midnight. I had been walking around the park all day, trying to figuring my thoughts out on what I should do when that day came and I would have to confront my mother with the news that her son was dead. I ended up lost and finally took a bus back over here. I was exhausted; I started walking up the stairs. I heard a loud thud and a moan coming from Miley's room. Puzzled, I opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw in front of me.

Miley was making out with a guy on her bed, but no that wasn't the bad part. They were both half naked. His hands all over her body. I was disgusted.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" I asked loudly, causing the guy to jump off of Miley.

"I...I..." He stuttered and I gave him a dirty look.

"Get the hell out of here." I said and he scrambled to find his pants on the floor and ran out of the room.

I sighed and began my rant, "Miley, what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm having some fun." She slurred. She was drunk, this couldn't be true. She doesn't drink. _Does she?_

"You're drunk?" I asked, stating the obvious.

"No duh." She said, pulling herself off the bed and stumbling to where I was standing.

"Who's the guy?" I asked quietly.

"Some guy at the club." She shrugged. "He was cute, no hot." She corrected herself and smiled.

"They let you into a club?" I asked, confused.

"Fake I.D." She replied. This was all hitting me at the wrong time, I couldn't listen to this.

"You need to get dressed." I said, snapping out of my thoughts and started walking toward her closet.

"No." She stopped me. "I like being like this." She said and I gave her a puzzled look.

"You like being treated like a piece of meat?" I asked.

"Well that guy made me feel like I was wanted." She said, falling back onto her bed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You just left me." She said, a rush of guilt ran through me.

"How many drinks did you have?" I asked, trying to hide the guilt dripping in my voice.

"Seven." She said.

"Seven?!" I asked, astonished.

"Nicky?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, my eyes flickering from her body up to her face.

"Come here." She said and I walked closer to her. "You're too far." She said and I walked closer. She sat up and swung her arms around my neck.

"Miley, wha—" I said before she cut me off by kissing me. I deepened the kiss before I got snapped back into reality and pulled away slowly. Man did she look beautiful. She traced a light circle onto my cheek and I could feel myself getting weak, but I couldn't do this. _She's drunk._ I reminded myself. I unwrapped her arms from around my neck and stood back.

"Uhm, maybe you'll feel better after you take a shower." I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Do you want to join me?" She asked, seductively.

"I..I..no.." I stammered.

She smiled and got off the bed, stumbling a bit. "I know you want to…"

My face flushed pink and I turned around so I couldn't look at her. _Get it together, Nick._ I told myself. I felt her run her fingers up and down my arm and I turned around, firmly putting her hands to her sides. I pulled her into the bathroom and I turned on the shower and turned around to see Miley undressing.

"Uhh." I said, covering my eyes.

She grabbed my hand and uncovered my eyes. "Why are you covering up your beautiful eyes?" She whispered. She pulled my body closer to mine and I groaned. She kissed me, her fingers in my hair. I pulled away and quickly walked out of the bathroom, not believing what just happened.

--

She finally walked out, grasping a towel to her body. I handed her a tank top and a pair of sweats.

**[Miley's POV]**

Nick turned around and I stumbled myself into the clothes.

"I don't feel good." I said as my eyes started drooping.

"You should go to sleep." He whispered, grabbing my hand and guiding me toward my bed. I climbed in, taking in the coolness of the sheets. I felt the blanket go over my body and him whisper a good night in my ear. In less than two minutes I was out like a light.

--

The sunshine stung my eyes as I opened them. I had a massive headache. I could feel the throbbing through my ears. Nick was snoring quietly on the floor; I pushed myself out of bed, accidentally bumping into my side drawer, causing a picture frame to fall off and hit Nick on the head.

"Ow." He said, sitting up and holding his head.

"I'm so sorry." I said and knelt down to pick up the frame.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I don't know, my head really hurts." I replied.

"Well yeah, you were drunk." I heard him mutter.

"What?" I asked, trying to make sure I heard him correctly.

"Nothing." He said and rubbed his eyes.

"Did I do something last night?" I asked and sat across from him.

"Uhm yeah, you were kind of drunk last night." He said, not looking me in the eyes. "And you were kind of with his guy, you told me you found him at the club." My eyes widened and he still didn't look at me.

"..and you guys kind of..." I cut him off. "I slept with him?!" I asked.

"No.. I walked in then." He said and looked at me. My face was flustered and I stood up. _I felt so stupid._

**a/n: ohhh intense Niley scene ehh not really. xD lol no mean reviews about Miley. xp REVIEW PLEASE! (:**


	8. Movies, Kisses, Lily?

**a/n: WHOA, it's been almost 2 weeks since I updated. xp lmao. I'm glad I finally got this update out. I just have no idea when the next one will be up lol. Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus but I sure as heck wish I did. ;/**

Heavily Broken; Chapter Eight

[Miley's POV]

After my little embarrassing moment. We walked down into the kitchen; I was quietly chewing on a piece of toast. I guess I wasn't really being quiet; all you could hear was _crunch crunch crunch_ throughout the room_._ The room was way too quiet.

"Are things going to be awkward between us now?" Nick asked suddenly.

I stopped chewing and swallowed down the piece of toast, painfully. "What?" I coughed out and looked at him.

"You haven't talk to me since this morning when I told you what happened." He answered.

"I don't know…" I answered hesitantly. He got up from his seat on the stool by the counter and took a seat in front of me. My gaze was down on the bread crumbs on my glass plate.

"Why did you even go out and drink in the first place?" Nick asked quietly.

"I only did it to get loose, forget about everything that happened." I mumbled quietly.

"Was it because I left?" He asked.

"That was only half the reason…" I replied truthfully and looked up at him. Curiosity was flowing in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to leave you like that… I needed to clear my head." He told me quietly.

"I guess I did the same. Just with alcohol." I replied.

"Promise me you won't do that again…" He said.

"I can't." I said, my eyes drifting down to the plate again. "I can't keep promises I make." I murmured.

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"I always break them." I told him, it was the truth.

"You're not like that Miley…" He answered.

"Yes, I am Nick. I know who I am." I said, getting frustrating. He was getting frustrated too; this wasn't how he wanted the conversation to go.

"Can we talk about this another time?" I asked quietly.

"Okay." He replied, giving up on the conversation. I stood up and put my dirty plate in the sink, not wanting to turn around. It _was_ a bit awkward now, and it was my fault for that. The kitchen was quiet again except for the sound of rain hitting the roof, it was pouring again.

"Hey Nick?" I said turning around. He looked at me and waited for me to continue. "How about we go watch a movie or something? Since it's raining and we can't go outside…" I said.

"Sure, which one?" He asked and got up from his seat.

"Uhm, I'll pick one once we get to the living room." I answered and ushered him out. We walked into the dark living room. I switched the light switch on as Nick walked over to the couch and took a seat. I walked over to the shelf where we had all of our DVDs and took out my favorite one. I walked over to the DVD player, turning it on and placing the silver disk inside and pressed close.

"Let me guess, a chick flick?" He asked and I turned to look at him.

"Lucky guess." I replied and grabbed the remote from on top of the DVD player and sat down beside him.

"Which one?" He asked.

"A Walk to Remember." I answered and skipped through all the previews until I got to the main menu and pressed play movie. "And for your information, it's not a chick flick. It's a love story." I told him.

"So, I was right." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Shh, the movie's starting." I said.

"We have no—" He started before I cut him off.

"I said shh." I told him.

"Well then." He replied, scooting away from me. I laughed and pulled my knees up to my chest.

--

"Why did she have to get cancer?" I heard him say, I turned to him and sniffed.

"Are you crying, Nick?" I asked.

"No, I just have something in my eye." He replied, rubbing his eye and I scooted closer to him.

"Guys can cry too, you know that right?" I said as he rested his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. We're just too manly to." He replied and I pushed him lightly.

"Yeah manly." I laughed.

"Does Jamie die?" He asked. And I turned my attention back to the T.V.

"I don't want to ruin the ending." I replied. I could feel him watch me attentively and I turned to face him again. "What?" I asked.

"How many times have you seen this movie?" He asked, curious.

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe 30 times." I replied.

"You've seen this movie 30 times and you still cry?" He asked me.

"It's an emotional movie." I answered and he smiled at me. "What is it now Nicholas?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I find that a tad bit weird." He said.

"So, you're saying I'm weird?" I asked my attention on him now.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I'm saying." He replied and I slapped him softly on the chest. He chuckled lightly and pulled me into his lap. "You're very weak." He told me.

"I don't like being called weird." I said and fake pouted.

"Being weird makes you more unique." He said.

"Then, I guess you're weird too." I said, smiling.

"No, that's just you." He said and chuckled. I hit him again, this time a little harder, pretending to act offended.

"At least I'm not the abuser." He said, pulling me closer. I pulled away and got out of his lap and took my seat beside him again and started watching the movie again.

"You know you're very mean too." He said and I laughed.

"I don't find that funny, Miss Stewart." He said and I looked at him.

"Did you know you're very distracting?" I asked.

"I have been told that before…" He answered and I smiled. "Is it ending yet?" He asked.

"Nope. Another half hour or so." I told him and he groaned. "What's the rush anyways? There's nothing to do." I said, pointing to the window as I heard thunder strike outside.

"I don't know, isn't there something else we can do?" He asked.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked, still looking at the T.V. He didn't answer for a while, so I turn to see what he was going to say. I was startled to see how close his face was to mine. My breath was caught in my throat as I felt his hot breath on my neck. My eyes drifting down to his lips and then back to his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes. His gaze still locked on mine as he moved closer, I couldn't move. I was kind of afraid to. I could feel my heart rate accelerating as the gap between us soon closed. My eyes fluttered close as his lips met mine and I was taken by surprise. His lips felt like velvet. I kissed back; his hand was now on my cheek, stroking it lightly. I pulled away a few seconds later, blushing furiously. I turned away from him.

"I didn't mean to do that." He breathed out and I turned to look at him, hurt.

"So, you didn't want to kiss me?" I asked.

"No, I didn't mean it that way." He replied quickly. I looked at him and waited for him to say anything else. "I wanted to kiss you, I don't know if you wanted to kiss me since you pulled away and—" I cut him off.

"I was just caught off guard." I replied and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled a little and pulled me onto his lap again.

"I promise I'll stay here this time." I replied and held his hands. Mine fitting in them perfectly.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure, anything." I said and looked at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." I smiled, trying to hide the excitement in my voice. He kissed my forehead and we turned back to the T.V. only to see that the movie was over. I was about to get up when he pulled me back down.

"You said you were going to stay here." He said into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"I…uhh… uhm…" I stammered and he chuckled and let go of me. I walked towards the DVD player trying not to stumble and took out the DVD. "Do you want to watch another movie?" I asked him and he shrugged. "You're no help." I told him and turned back to the shelf of movies.

"Turn on Spongebob or something." He said.

"You're in luck. I have the Spongebob Squarepants Movie." I said and laughed.

"I was kidding but just put it in." He replied and I giggled, setting the disk into the player. I took my place back in his lap when we heard the doorbell ring.

"Who would come to visit us?" I asked and got back up, ignoring his protests. "Come with me, Nick." I said and pulled him up. He was walking beside me as we reached the door. I opened the door and saw a dark figure. I screamed, squeezing Nick's arm.

"Lily?!" Nick asked angrily.

I reddened. "Uhm, sorry about that scream." I replied embarrassed. "Come in." I said and Nick blocked the doorway.

"She's not coming in here." He growled.

"Nick…" Lily begged.

"Nick, its freezing cold outside, let her in." I replied, moving his arms out of the way and letting the soaked Lily in. "Here, let me take your coat." I said as she took it off.

"Thanks." She smiled lightly at me and handed me her red coat. Her eyes were red. I took the coat slowly and hung it on the hook only for it to slide off of it again.

"I'll pick it up later." I mumbled. Nick was looking at us. Fury burning in his eyes towards Lily. "Nick, what's wrong?" I asked. Lily looked down at the ground and I stood there awkwardly. "How about I go get us some cookies?" I offered.

"Don't leave me in here with her." He said coldly.

"Nick, you two need to talk about whatever it is you two need to talk about. Give her 5 minutes. She deserves that much, Nick." I told him, getting annoyed with his behavior.

"She deserves nothing!" He spat at me, startling both me and Lily, causing us to jump a little at his outburst.

"You really need to calm down and talk to her." I said calmly.

"I'm not talking to her." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to get the cookies." I muttered and left the room, hoping they would resolve whatever it was they had to resolve.

[Nick's POV]

"How did you know where I was?" I asked bitterly.

"I kind of followed you here the other day…" Lily answered quietly.

**a/n: Ehh, not a long chapter but it's something right? I have ideas now! Lol so the next one should be out sooner, I hope. REVIEW! (:**


	9. Good Girl Gone Bad

**a/n: I'm not pleased with half of this, but hey you tell me what you think. Review (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Heavily Broken**

Chapter Nine

**[Nicks POV]**

"So you're a stalker now, well isn't that nice." I said sarcastically.

"Can you stop acting like a dick for 2 seconds and accept my fucking apology?!" Lily screamed at me.

"I don't want your damn apology! Why can't you leave me the hell alone?!" I yelled back at her.

"Because I know it was my fault…" She said shakily.

"Thanks for telling me what I already know." I said bitterly.

"It wasn't entirely my fault; you never saw my side of the story." She said frustrated and I rolled my eyes.

"No one cares about your side. No one will." I told her.

"He was the one who ended it with me!" She blurted out as tears formed in her clear blue eyes.

"What?" was the only thing I managed to say as I saw Miley appear at the hallway doorway, a plate of sugar cookies in her hands.

"If you thought I ended it, it's not true. He ended it Nick, not me!" Lily yelled. Miley looked at us back and forth before deciding to exit back out of the hallway.

"What happened?" I asked as she tore down to her knees. "Lily, get up." I told her and walked over, pulling her up as she sobbed.

"I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid." She repeated over and over again. I shook her, getting frustrated.

"Lily, what the hell happened?!" I yelled and she looked at me, regret written in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to do what I did." She whispered.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I...I..." She stammered.

"Just spit it out already!" I said.

"I was the one who gave him the gun." She mumbled quietly and I let go of her.

"You what?!" I asked angrily.

**[Lily's POV]**

_Flashback: _

_A few hours before Joe's suicide…_

_I was in my room, getting ready for my date with Joe when I heard my phone vibrate on the table. I picked it up and put the phone to my ear._

"_Hello?"_

"_Lils, it's me." I heard Joe say._

"_Hey, I'm about to head over to your place right now." I told him as I walked over to my bed and started throwing my things into my purse._

"_Change of plans." He said and I stopped what I was doing._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_I'll be over in a few minutes." He told me and hung up. I sat on my bed, confused and waited as I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to see a depressed looking Joe staring back at me._

"_Babe, what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled him into the house._

"_We need to talk." He said to me and I frowned. That wasn't a good line._

"_About what?" I asked._

"_I want to break up." He said and my attention went straight to the floor._

"_What is it this time?" I asked and he tilted my head up to look at him. His eyes were bloodshot red. "Are you high?" I asked, surprised and he dropped his hand to his side and looked away. "Why are you doing this?!" I yelled._

"_I'm tired of going through the same bullshit." He told me, still not looking at me._

"_So, you turn to drugs? Did your dad put you up to this? You know he doesn't like me—" He cut me off._

"_This has nothing to do with my dad." Joe replied and I pushed him. "What the hell?!" He yelled and I jumped back a little._

"_Why are you doing this, why now?" I asked, trying to stay strong._

"_Because I'm a screw up Lily! You know that, I know that. My whole family knows that. Ever since mom left, I've only been staying around for Nick. I'm the only family he has left. I don't want you to screw up your life by being with me." Joe told me._

"_You're not screwing up my life…" I whispered._

"_So you want to stay on this rollercoaster ride? This is our 5__th__ fight this month!" He yelled and I could feel the tears falling from my eyes._

"_We can get through this one." I said._

"_Maybe, I don't want to get through this." He said and I looked at him, anger filling in my voice._

"_Leave." I told him and he looked at me._

"_Lily…" He started._

"_Leave!" I yelled a little louder this time. "Why don't you just go drop dead in a ditch somewhere?!" I screamed at him and ran towards the kitchen. He followed me and I pulled out a black object._

"_What are hell you doing?!" He yelled as he ran towards me._

"_Here, let this help you." I said and stuffed the object into his hands, hitting him hard in the stomach. "I hope you're happy. You finally broke my heart into a thousand pieces." And with that, I tore back upstairs, slamming the door behind me. Little did I know, I didn't really think he would take my words to heart and do what I told him to do. That was by far the worst mistake I made in my life._

_End Flashback._

**[Nick's POV]**

"How could you do that?!" I yelled at her.

"Like I said, I didn't know he'd actually listen to me. He never listens to me!" She yelled back and I backed away from her.

"Joe takes everything to heart, if you actually listened to him. Maybe you would already know that." I said to her.

"You make it seem like I'm the bad person." She said miserably.

"Right now, you are." I muttered and walked into the living room, seeing Miley sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. Lily followed right after, ignoring the fact that Miley was in there.

"Did he tell you that I was the one who broke up with him?" Lily asked, I could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well that's fucking bull!" She yelled. "He was the one who did that. I was the one who always took him back. I was in _L O V E_ with him, but you don't see that. He didn't even see that!"

"Can you guys just talk about this calmly… I mean the neighbors can hear." Miley said, rubbing her temples.

"Why don't you go upstairs?" I asked her softly and she shook her head.

"No, I'll stay here." She told me. Lily cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt your guy's 'moment.'--" I cut her off.

"It's alright; you did that 20 minutes ago." I said coldly.

"How about I just go back into the kitchen?" Miley suggested and I shook my head.

"Please stay." I told her.

"Yeah, that'd be a great idea. You don't know what Nicholas here will do to me when you leave." Lily said and I shot her a dirty look before looking back at Miley.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked her.

"If you haven't noticed. Nick here has a bit of a temper." Lily told her and Miley looked at me.

"I don't have a temper." I mumbled.

Lily laughed loudly. "Ha!"

"Can you just leave and never come back?" I asked angrily.

"Nick, she just got here and it's probably still raining outside..." Miley said.

"Good, maybe she'll get struck by lightening." I said quietly but Miley seemed to hear me.

"Nick! How could you say such a thing?!" She said and stood up. "Just because you said that, I'm letting her sleepover. You two need to figure this out."

"What?!" I asked.

"Come on, I'll show you where your room is, Lily." She said as she and Lily walked down the hall and into the guest bedroom. I sat on the couch and impatiently waited for Miley to walk out; when she did I walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Being nice to our guest." She told me.

"She isn't a guest, she invited herself." I told her.

"Either way, you shouldn't be so mean to her." She retorted.

"You don't even know what she did." I said.

"And whose fault is that?" She asked and walked into the kitchen. I followed her as she sat down on the stool in front of the counter.

"Do you want to know?" I asked as I stood at the doorway.

"I don't know, maybe if you did tell me. I could understand why you two are fighting so much." She said quietly and I walked over, taking a seat next to her. "What does this have to do with Joe's suicide? All the yelling and fighting. Nick, do you think Joe would want this?" She asked and I looked down.

"No." I mumbled and she took my left hand, causing me to look up at her.

"Then, fix it." She told me.

"That's the thing, I don't know how to." I replied.

"Well I have a tip: Try to talk to Lily without screaming at her, okay?" She said and I smiled a little.

"I'll try." I answered and she leaned in to kiss me.

She smiled and pulled away, "I don't get why you hate her so much, she seems really nice." Miley said and we both got up. I shook my head and we headed back into the living room.

"I'm going to go to sleep now." She said and I nodded. "Are you going to bed soon?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I'll stay down a little longer; maybe I'll try to talk to Lily without yelling at her." I said with a grin and she laughed.

"Night." She said.

"Night." I replied as I watched her walk up the stairs.

**[Miley's POV]**

I dashed into my room and looked out the window to see that the storm cleared up. I smile and run into my closet and grabbed a bright blue shirt of the hanger. I pulled off my gray tank top and put on the top; I take off my pj bottoms and grab a pair of skinny jeans from the drawer and slip them on. I find my white sandals and put them on, walking towards the bathroom, brushing a little bit of blush onto my cheeks and applying a thin coat of cherry lip-gloss onto my lips. I smile at how fast I got ready and listen to hear that Nick had turned the T.V. on. I put my earrings on and grab my purse off of the hinge behind the door and walk over to my window, opening it slightly, letting the fresh breeze fan my face before opening it all the way, setting one leg out and then the other. I jumped down onto the wet grass and made sure my feet didn't get that wet before I started walking down the driveway. I had no idea what I was getting myself into by sneaking out of the house, but a strange feeling inside of me told me, I needed to do this.

--

Reaching my destination, I heard the sound of music blasting from inside the club. I greet the body guard in the front of the club with a smile and he lets me in with no questions asked. I walk over to the bar and take a seat, seeing a familiar face behind the counter.

"Alex?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "Miley?"

"Yeah, it's me." I smiled.

"I haven't seen you since like ever! How's your family?" She asked.

"Good, you know the usually." I said quietly. "Could I get a beer?" I asked and she looked at me surprised.

"Since when did you drink?" She asked.

**a/n: Wow, I switched POV's a lot. I learned I liked writing in Miley's POV more. Lol so yeah I'm going to try to keep it in her point of view most of the time. BTW, Alex in the story is Alex Russo from Wizards. I have no idea really why I added her in, lmao. REVIEW please. (:**


	10. Hurry Up and Save Me

**a/n: Okay, I lied. It's easier to write in Nick's POV. Actually, it just depends on my mood. So yeah, review please (: BTW, I think Alex is going to replace Lauren in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just the plot. (:**

Heavily Broken; Part Ten

[Miley's POV]

I hesitated before answering, "Well, why are you working at a bar?" I asked her.

"Hey, I ask the questions here." Alex told me and stopped wiping the counter.

"I only started a few months ago." I muttered, looking down.

"A few months ago?!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked.

"THIS is why!" I yelled at her, surprised at how I was reacting. "I knew you would take it this way." I retorted.

"How else is someone supposed to take it? You're freaking 16!" She spat at me.

"Look who's talking." I replied coldly.

"For your information, I'm working here to help my dad out, I needed a job and this was the only thing I could find in a short notice." She told me bitterly.

"Well, I suggest you do what you're supposed to do and serve your customers." I told her and she crossed her arms.

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"You wouldn't want to get fired would you?" I asked and she gave me a cold stare before walking to the side counter, grabbing an empty glass and pouring the liquor into it before walking back to where I was sitting.

"How did you even get in here?" She asked quietly.

"I have my ways." I said while taking the cup out of her hand, gulping the drink down quickly, my throat burning as it made contact with the cool liquid. Alex shook her head at me and grabbed the towel off the counter and walked to the other end. I turned and looked out at the dance floor, smiling at the few guys walking by until I saw a familiar face in the middle of the crowd. I got up, feeling Alex's eyes on the back of my head as I made my way over to the familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked loudly over the music.

"You aren't the boss of me." They replied, making their way through the crowd again. I tried to follow but got stopped along the way.

"Wanna dance?" A guy asked, his breath heavy with alcohol. I shook my head and tried to make my way past him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Can you please move?" I asked.

"I don't take 'no' for an answer." He replied with a cocky smile and I turned the other direction. He grabbed my wrist and I tried to tug it away.

"Let go." I told him, struggling to pull my arm away from him.

"It's just one dance, what harm can it do?" He asked his grip firmly around my wrist. I looked at him and then back at the counter to see Alex staring right at me with a worried expression on her face. I nodded towards the guy, giving in.

"One dance." I sighed and he pulled me through the crowd.

"How about we get a drink first?" He asked me.

"You said dance." I told him.

"Why not have a drink first?" He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled and we walked over to the counter.

"Could I talk to her for a sec?" Alex asked the guy who just nodded, gulping down the beer in his hand.

"What?" I asked when we were out of earshot from the guy.

"What are you doing with _him_?" She asked me.

"We're just going to have one dance, it's not big deal." I replied.

"Do you not notice he's like 20 years older than you?!" She asked me.

"He is not 20 years older than me." I answered.

"Look at him." She said and we both looked back at the guy. I shuddered and looked back at her. "See." She replied.

"He wouldn't stop bugging me so I'm going to dance with him one time. It's not like he'll rape me or something." I told her and her eyes widened.

"What did you say?" She half whispered and half yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop acting like such a drama queen." I replied.

"Since when have you been acting so bitchy?" She asked me with attitude.

"Since you had to ruin my night!" I yelled at her.

"I ruined your night?" She asked.

"Thanks for finally taking the blame." I answered.

Alex looked at me in disbelief. "I'm trying to save your ass before you go and do something stupid like you always do." She retorted back at me.

"I Always do something stupid?! I was the one who always bailed you out with your parents when you were out with that guy! I don't need your help with anything. I'm old enough to take care of myself." I told her.

"Whatever you say, don't come crying to me when that creep does something." She replied and turned to walk back.

"Don't worry, I won't." I answered and walked back after her. The guy shoved a beer bottle into my hand and I looked at him. "What's this for?" I asked.

"I thought you were thirsty, so I decided to buy you a drink or two." He told me and I sat down on the stool.

"Drink up." Alex fake smiled at me and I glared at her, taking a sip.

--

A few drinks later, my vision started to blur as I felt a pair or arms pull me up from where I was sitting, leading me towards a secluded area in the back of the club.

"W-where am I?" I slurred out, stumbling to keep myself up. The room was dark and I could barely tell where I was. I didn't get an answer, I felt the pair or hands run up my shirt and I flinched at the coldness of their fingers.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" I stammered, now fully aware of what was happening.

"We're just going to have a little bit of fun, okay?" A voice answered and I shook my head even thought I knew they couldn't see me.

"No!" I screamed and I tried pushing the person off of me. His strength overpowered mine and soon enough he was on top of me, crushing me. I gasped at the sudden weight that was on top of me.

"Why do you girls squirm so much?" He asked, slipping my shirt off. The breeze in the room caused me to shiver, it was completely dark now. My head throbbed and everything was going dizzy. My mouth went dry and I couldn't say anything. I swallowed hard and groaned when my head hit the hard floor.

"Whoops, sorry." The guy chuckled quietly. The room was getting hot and I could feel the guy's breath heavy on my neck as I was still struggling to get him off of me. _What the heck did I get myself into?_ I thought to myself as I felt his hands fumble with my pants zipper.

"D-don't do this." I managed to breathe out. He chuckled quietly and continued to do what he was doing.

--

[Nick's POV]

I looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall, seeing that it read 12 a.m. I got up lazily from where I was sitting on the couch and stretched before making my way up the stairs. I passed by Miley's room and saw that her bedroom light was still on. I opened the door slightly, peeking my head in to see that no one was in the room. I opened the door wider and walked in.

"Miley?" I called out and got no answer. _Not again._ I thought when I saw her bedroom window wide open. I ran back downstairs and into the guest bedroom.

"Knocking would've been nice." Lily said while yawning.

"Come on." I told her.

"Where are we going?" She asked me as she got out of bed.

"Miley's gone. We need to find her." I answered and walked out of the room.

"Where is she?" Lily asked as she followed me out.

"Hopefully not where I think she is." I replied and we rushed out of the house. It was really dark out except for the dim light from the streetlights.

"Nick, do you know where we're even going?" Lily asked me as we rounded the corner.

"Just keep up, okay." I told her and continued walking as I saw the building come into sight.

"You're going to a bar?!" Lily exclaimed out of breath when she finally caught up with me.

"Just, come on." I told her and she looked at me with wide eyes but followed. We reached the front of the club and tried to get in but got stopped by a rather large man in black.

"I.D. please." He told us and I looked at Lily, then back at the man.

"Uhm, I know the owner. He always let's us in." I told him and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Nice try. No I.D. no going in." He told me and Lily sighed.

"Let me do this." She told me and I stepped back.

"Hello… Tim." She said as she read his name tag. "Tim's such a nice name." She smiled and he looked at her with no emotion in his face. "So, Tim… why don't you just let me and my friend in and we'll be out in 5 minutes?" She asked and Tim just stood there.

"No I.D. no going in." He told her again.

"Look Tim, I'm very tired and you do not want to see me angry." Lily snapped at him. I slapped myself on the forehead as I saw Tim smile. "So you're letting us in?" Lily asked hopefully.

"If you two don't leave the premises, I'm going to have to call the cops and tell them that two teenagers are trying to sneak into a nightclub." Tim told her.

"I tried." She told me and I rolled me eyes.

"Yeah, you sure did." I replied as we walked away from the front. "Let's try sneaking through the back." I whispered to Lily, who nodded and we started walking towards the back to see another security guard in front of the door.

"What now?" Lily asked and I groaned.

"Use your cute girl charm and make him open the door." I told her and she stared at me.

"Cute girl charm?" She asked me and I shrugged. She rolled her eyes and continue walking towards the guy.

"Entrance is in the front." He told us and Lily smiled seductively.

"Hey… Paul." She said, reading his name tag again. "Tim in front said you could let us in through the back." Paul gulped and got more nervous as Lily twirled a piece of her hair and bit her bottom lip flirtatiously.

"Are you sure he said that?" He asked nervously and Lily nodded, smiling. He looked at me and then back at Lily before opening the door.

"Thanks." I told him and pulled Lily in with me. "You're seriously not interested in him are you?" I asked her as we made our way towards the bar.

"Ew, no. He's like a jillion years older than me." She replied and I rolled my eyes again. We reached the counter and a slim girl in red looked at us with confused eyes.

"Is this like teenager's night or something?" She asked us and I looked at her with a weird expression.

"No, uhm we were wondering if you could help us?" I asked and she nodded.

"Go on." She said.

"Have you seen a girl with brunette hair and about this tall?" I asked, putting my hand by my ear.

"Does this girl have a name?" She asked me.

"Miley." I replied.

Her expression changed and she continued wiping down the counters. "Uhm, yeah. She was here earlier, I don't know where she went off to though." She answered and I sighed.

"I guess she left." I told Lily.

"How do we know she isn't lying?" Lily asked me.

"What?" I asked and Lily turned back towards the girl.

"Are you sure you don't know where she went?" Lily asked the girl behind the counter.

"I'm positive." She answered, not looking up at us.

"Look, we don't know who you are, but we really need to find Miley before she does something she'll regret tomorrow." I told her and she looked up at us.

"She's probably still somewhere in here. I just don't know where." She replied and walked away.

"Come on Lily." I said and started walking around, avoiding people along the way.

"I don't get why everyone wants to come here. It's not even that nice." Lily muttered.

"Yeah, like you haven't been in here with Joe before." I replied and she didn't say anything.

--

"Nick, we've been walking around for 20 minutes now. I think she left." Lily said and I shook my head.

"That girl wasn't lying. I could tell." I told her.

"How could you tell?" She asked.

"I just could." I answered.

**a/n: what did Miley get herself into?! Shame shame. xD Review Please (:**


	11. I'm With You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my weird twisted plot.**

**a/n: Guys! This story is finally going the way I want it to again, lol. I just needed a lot of sugar cookies to help my mind think straight. REVIEW!**

Heavily Broken

**Chapter 11**

_Nick's POV_

Where the heck can she be?" I thought worriedly. "What time is it now?" I asked Lily and she looked down at her phone, "2:25." She yawned. The club was supposed to be closing soon. Not that I knew anything about that. My eyes wandered around the room, a few people were still dancing around to the low beat music playing in the background.

"Maybe we should go ask that girl again if she heard or saw anything." Lily suggested.

"That's--" I heard someone groan from a distance and Lily gave me a strange look.

"What the hell was that?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders and started going towards where the noise was heard. "What are you doing? People could be you know…" Her sentenced trailed off, but I continued walking and opened the door.

"Oh my god." I murmured and Lily appeared beside me, her eyes wide. Miley was just sitting there against the back wall, a white towel wrapped securely around her small frame. A small bruise visible on the side of her face. Her eyes were closed, but I could see her chest rising up and down in peaks slowly. I quickly walked over to her and shook her gently. "Miley… Miles wake up." She opened her eyes slowly and her eyes widened with fear. "Shh, it's just me." I reassured her and her eyes glazed over with tears.

"I'm so stupid." She told me and I picked her up bridal style. "Don't say that…" I whispered into her ear and she held onto my neck tighter. "Lily--" I started and she cut me off. "Should I call an ambulance?" She asked and I looked down at Miley.

"Yes." I told her and walked out of the room, Lily trailing closely behind me. "You're going to be okay now…" I told Miley, her eyes were closed again. Her breathing even, she had fallen asleep.

--

It had been what, 5 days? And she was back in the hospital again. I was sitting beside a sleeping Lily in the waiting room. The bare white walls of the room screaming of boredom towards me. I couldn't sleep, not knowing what was going on with Miley. I got up and started to walk down a familiar hallway, until I reached the bright green door on the left. I turned the knob and peered inside. The T.V. was brightly shining and a little boy, dressed in his nightgown was paying close attention to the show playing on the screen.

"Hey Jake…" I said and walked in. His attention tore off from the screen and was on me as I walked in. "How've you been?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"Do I know you?" He asked me and my stomach dropped. "It's Nick, remember? I visited you everyday for the past 3 months..." I said softly and he stared at me, his eyes turning cold. "Where did you go?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice. "I had to take care of a few things." I told him and his eyes filled with anger. "You broke your promise." He said and I looked down. He was right, I did break my promise.

"I know, but I promise I'll be here for you now. I'll always be here." I told him. "Don't lie to me!" He screamed and I jumped back, a little shocked by his outburst. "Jake..." I started before a nurse in pink walked in.

"Jake, are you okay?" She asked. "No, I want this boy to leave." He told her and she looked at me. "I'm sorry, but he doesn't need to be stressed out right now. It won't be any good to his condition." She told me solemnly and I nodded sadly. "I'll see you around, okay Jake?" I asked, but he didn't look at me. His attention back onto the cartoon playing on the T.V. screen.

I walked out of the room, guilt written all over my face and walked back into the waiting room. Lily was still asleep on the chair. A nurse with frizzled hair walked out and I walked up to her, "Do you have any news on Miley Stewart?" I asked her and she shook her head. "I'm not her nurse." She told me and walked away, leaving me standing there. My phone vibrated in my pants pocket and I slid it out, pressing it lightly to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered. "Nick, honey. It's mom." "Mom?" I asked. "Yes, Frankie and I are flying down there to get you right now." She told me. "Get me?" I asked. "You're coming to live with me now." She replied. "What?" I asked breathlessly. "You don't expect me to leave you there with _him,_ do you?" She asked. "Mom, I can't leave. Not now." I told her and her voice started to get impatient.

"Nicholas Gray, I'm flying down there, you can't do anything about it. When I land, we take the next flight back home first thing tomorrow morning." With that, she hung up the phone and I sighed, sliding my phone back into my pocket again. I dragged myself slowly back to where Lily was and plopped down in the seat besides her. Her eyes opened sleepily.

"Did they say anything?" She asked quietly and I shook my head slowly. "What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up a little. "My mom's coming back." I told her in a quiet tone. "Isn't that what you wanted? To get away from your dad?" She asked. "I just can't leave now. Not when Miley's back in the hospital…" I answered. "What if Miley came with you?" Lily suggested and I looked at her. "You've met my mom, right?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"She wasn't so easy to crack, was she?" I asked again and she nodded momentarily. "She hasn't even met Miley yet, how is she going to let her move in with us?" I asked. Lily knew I was right, my mom was a hard cookie to crack, it took Joe three whole months to convince mom that Lily was the one, but if she found out what Lily did to him. I don't think she would ever be able to trust any girl Frankie or I date from now on.

A girl in a bright purple uniform walked, a shiny metal clipboard in her hand. "Is there a Nick Gray out here?" She asked and I stood up. "That's me." I told her. "Miley Stewart wants to see you." She told me and I looked at Lily. "Go to your girl." She smiled. "Come on, I'm not leaving you out here alone." I told her. "It's okay. I'll be fine out here. You and Miley need to talk." She said. "Are you sure? It's not big deal. You can sleep on one of the chairs." I said and she stood up. "If you insist." She replied and we followed the nurse down the hallway, turning a right. "Try not to worry her about anything. She just needs her rest." The nurse told us and we nodded before walking into the room.

The room was quiet except for the shuffling of our me and Lily's footsteps coming into the room. Miley turned her head, the bruise a light shade of brown now. "Hey guys…" She said weakly and I walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" I asked softly and she closed her eyes before answering. "I've been worse." She told me and opened her eyes again. Lily had taken a seat in the back of the room, already half asleep again. I pulled a chair over and sat down. "What were you thinking, Mi?" I asked her and she closed her eyes slowly again. "I wasn't thinking, that's the thing." She whispered and I held her hand.

"I don't blame you for doing this…" I said and she opened her eyes, staring straight at me. "What?" She asked and I nodded. "I know you're going through a lot of grief and pain right now. What else is there to turn to? I'm not being a very good boyfriend. I mean look, I let you end up in the hospital again." I told her quietly.

"Nick, you are an amazing boyfriend. Even though we've been together for like 2 hours. Don't blame yourself for me ending up here. I did that to myself." She told me. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, rubbing her cheek lightly when I pulled away. She winced and I moved my hand away quickly. "Sorry." I murmured and she nodded, "its okay."

"Did he…" my question trailed off and she nodded, tears reappearing in her eyes again. "Yeah, he...he raped me." She said quietly and I closed my eyes. Her hand squeezed mine lightly and I opened my eyes and looked up at her. "I'm scared." She whispered. "Of what?" I asked in the same soft tone and scooted my chair more towards her. "Of what might happen in the future. What if I'm pregnant?" She asked me and my stomach dropped for the second time that night.

"Maybe it's best if you don't think about that right now. The nurse says you shouldn't be worrying about anything." I said and she nodded. "You should get some sleep." I told her and she shook her head. "Why not, Miles?" I asked. "Not unless you're here beside me." She murmured and I got up from my seat. She shifted over a little and I got in, my arms quickly wrapping around her petite frame. I stroked her hair slowly and felt her relax into my body. "Good night."

**a/n: I love this chapter (: I tried a new way of writing the chapter. Do you like it this way or the other way more? REVIEW please.**


	12. I'll Always Be Here

**a/n: WHAAA! It's been so long since I updated ;/ but I got through the last few days before spring break and I'm finally updating my stories again (: 2 weeks of freedom, expect updates more often for the next two weeks unless plans come up then I'm sorry ha. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. (:**

Heavily Broken

**Chapter 12**

_Nick's POV_

"Nick.." Someone shook me repeatedly and I swatted at their hand, "5 more minutes." I mumbled "Nick." They said more loudly this time and I opened my eyes slowly. Lily stood in front of me and nodded over at two nurses standing beside her. I sat up quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be in the way." I told them and got out of the bed. They nodded and I looked towards the bed with tired eyes. Miley was still sound asleep.

"What do they what?" I asked Lily. "For us to leave." She rolled her eyes and walked out. I followed her out into the hallway. "Are you hungry?" I asked her and took out my phone. _5 missed calls: Mom. _"Crap." I said, running my hand through my tangled curls. "What?" Lily asked me as we walked down the hallway, taking a left into the empty cafeteria. She grabbed two muffins from a try and took a seat. I sat down in front of her. "My mom's probably wondering where I am." I said, pulling my phone to my ear. I tapped my fingers impatiently, waiting for my mom to pick up the phone. "Nicholas Jerry Gray!" She screeched into the receiver and I held the phone away from my ear. Lily giggled, amused and took a bite out of her muffin, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Hey mom.." I said into the phone. "Where the hell are you?!" She asked, clearly furious with me. "I'm.. uhh I'm with a friend right now." I answered. "You knew I was coming down and you go out with friends?!" She asked angrily. "I didn't know when you were coming.." I replied lamely. "I told you Frankie and I were going to be here last night. You better get your ass down to your father's house. We're leaving in 3 hours." She told me. "3 hours?! That's too soon, mom!" I tried to protest. "I suggest you hurry up then." She said and I heard the dial tone.

"Wow that was some conversation." Lily said, taking another bite out of her breakfast. I sighed and grabbed a piece of my muffin and stuffed in into my mouth. "What are you going to do?" Lily asked and I looked at her, swallowing before I answered. "I honestly have no idea right now." "Did you tell Miley?" She asked and I shook my head. "We had other things on our minds last night..." I sighed. "Well, what do you want to do? What if your mom doesn't let Miley go… will you stay?" She asked me. "I want to go with my mom, but I want to be here for Miley. If she doesn't let Miley come.. I guess I'm staying." I answered.

"Wow…" Lily murmured. "What?" I asked. "You must really like her." I nodded and we continued eating in silence. When we finished I looked at my phone _9:30._ I had two and half hours before my flight left to New Jersey. Lily and I walked back to Miley's room. I heard whispers come from inside the room and I stood there, listening. "She may have to stay a few more days.. so we can take more tests and analyze how capable she is to be by herself." I heard someone whisper. "I don't know if her insurance can pay for anymore time here in the hospital." Someone answered back. I strolled in and they quickly stopped talking.

They walked out of the room and I sat in the chair by Miley's bed. I grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently. "Miles…" She stirred a little and half opened her eyes. "Morning." I murmured and she opened her eyes all the way. "I'm in the hospital?" She asked me and I nodded. "I'm so stupid." She told herself. "Don't say that." I told her. She shook her head, pulling her hand out of my grasp. "How could I be so stupid to land myself back in here?!"

"People make mistakes, it's okay. No one's mad at you.." I told her softly. "You should be mad, Nick!" She exclaimed. "What? Why?" I asked confused. "Because, I saw how hurt you were the first time you saw me drunk and I was with another guy. This time the guy slept with me and you're all calm. You should be mad at me!" She yelled. "Miley, I know I should be, but I'm not. All I care about right now is that you're okay and that you're safe." I answered. "Why are you being so nice?" Her voice cracked as the tears welled up in her eyes. "Because, I care about you…" I whispered, wiping the tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you again." She murmured. "We'll get through this together. I'm not leaving you." I told her, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm always going to be here." I repeated. She cracked a small smile and wiped the remaining tears rolling down the sides of her face. "How did I find such an amazing person like you?" She asked. "I guess it's destiny." I answered and she smiled again, this time a full one.

My mom's face flickered in my mind and I remembered what I had to ask. "Uhm, I have some news." I told her and she looked down, playing with her hospital gown. "Is it bad?" She asked quietly. "I don't think it is." I replied and she looked up at me, a confused expression playing on her flawless face. "My mom's in town…" I said. "That's great." She said. "The thing is she kind of wants me to move back home with her…to New Jersey." I said.

"Oh…" Miley looked down again. "I get it. You want to go with her and leave me here." Her voice quivered as she said the last few words. "No no.. I wanted to ask you something." I said. "What is it?" She asked, still playing with her gown. "Would you like to meet my mom?" I asked and she looked up. "What?" She whispered. "Maybe you could even come back home with us…" I said. "You're not serious, are you?" She asked me and I nodded. "Dead serious," I replied and took her hand.

"She'll like you." "Are you sure about that?" She asked me. "Pretty sure. My mom loves meeting new people." I lied. Truth was my mom hated meeting new people especially her son's girlfriends. No girl was ever good enough for us through her eyes. "She's waiting back at my dad's right now."

"Am I even allowed to leave the hospital yet?" Miley asked. "Uhm, I can get Lily to check on that." I told her. "Lily's here?" She asked. "Yeah, she was there when I found you…" My sentenced trailed on. "Oh. Wow that's embarrassing." She sighed. I squeezed her hand lightly and got up to find Lily. I found her outside the door, reading an article about abused children. "Hey.." I said and she looked at me. "What?" She asked. "Could you go check to see if Miley's going to be able to leave yet?" I asked. "Why do I always have to do the work for you?" She asked me, her hands resting on her hips. "Because you owe me." I told her. She rolled her eyes and walked by me muttering something I couldn't quite catch. "Thanks." I called after her and she waved her hands up in a 'yeah yeah' way.

I stuck my head back into Miley's room to see that her back was towards me. I decided to give her a few minutes to herself. I walked down the hall and saw the familiar room number. I turned the knob slowly and stepped inside the room as quietly as I could. There laid a sandy brown haired boy, a Spider-Man comic book in his hands. He set the book down when he heard the noise come from the door. "I know you're mad at me right now…" I started and I saw a glint of happiness show in his eyes. "But, I just wanted to stop by and say bye before I have to go." The glint of happiness disappeared in a millisecond. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going home." I said and took a seat beside him.

"Home?" He asked and I nodded. "Home. My mommy came today and she wants me to go home with her." I told him and he looked down. "I'm sorry I was so mean the other day." He said quietly. "Hey, it's okay. I know you were mad. We all have those moments every once and a while." I smiled at him. "You stay strong, okay?" He nodded and I stood up. "Will you come back?" He asked. I thought about it for a few seconds before giving him an answer. "I'll try my best to, just for you." I told him.

He opened his arms up and I hugged him as gently as I could. He held on tighter and I could feel his tears soak into my shirt. "I'm going to miss you." He choked out and I ruffled his hair. "I'm going to miss you so much, buddy." I murmured. "Hey, I have an idea." I said a few seconds later. "What?" Jake asked, wiping the falling tears away. "How about we write letters to each other, so we can keep in touch." I said and looked around for a piece of paper and pen. "How will we do that?" He asked me as I found a piece of notebook paper and a bright blue marker.

"Every week from now on, I'll send a letter to you, telling you how everything is and then you write a letter back and tell me how everything is over here. We'll be pen pals." I said, writing down my address onto the paper. "I don't know my address." He replied. "It's alright. I can check with the hospital secretary later." I told him, handing him the piece of paper. I ruffled his hair one last time, giving him another hug before walking out of the room.

I wiped away the tear that had fallen from my eyes and walked back towards Miley's room. "What do you mean I can't leave?" I heard Miley ask and I walked in and saw Lily standing at the side of Miley's bed. "What's going on?" I asked them as I approached Lily's side. "They said she's not allowed to leave yet." Lily answered. "What? Why not?" I asked her and Miley placed her face in her hands. "They said she's not capable of leaving quite yet, she has to stay at least two more days." Lily replied. "We don't have two days!" I exclaimed. "You don't think I know that?!" Lily screamed back at me. "Sorry." I mumbled. "It's just that my mom's already waiting for me and I need to convince her to let Miley come with us." I said quietly.

"It's okay, you can go back without me. I'll be fine." Miley said quietly. "That isn't going to happen." I told her. "Let me go get a nurse." Lily said and it was just Miley and I in the room again. "How are we going to convince them that I'm ready to leave?" She asked. "I think I have an idea." I said and took out my phone. "What is it?" Miley asked. "I'll tell you later." I replied and walked out of the room. I took out my phone and quickly dialed the familiar digits. "Mom?" I asked. "Where are you Nicholas?" She asked through clenched teeth, I could tell she was getting frustrated. "Could you meet me here at the hospital?"

"Hospital?" She asked, her tone suddenly changing. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah mom I'm fine, it's just my friend. She got hurt really bad and I kind of can't leave her right now." I told her. "I'll be there in a few minutes." She told me. "Can we stay two more nights?" I asked her quickly and she paused for a long time. "I don't know. We can't miss this flight. I don't know if I'll have enough money to pay for more tickets." She replied. "Let's just talk about it more when you get here." I sighed and we hung up. _Why is this so damn hard to figure out?_ I asked myself and I saw Lily walking back down the hall with a nurse beside her.

"Is there any way she'll be able to leave 2 days earlier?" Lily asked the dark haired girl. "I already told you earlier, it wasn't my orders. It was the doctors. They need her to stay a few extra days to run more tests." The nurse answered. "Why can't the run the tests now?" Lily asked. "Why don't you go find the doctor and ask him?" The nurse retorted back with attitude. "I'm tired of all of these questions!" "Well, excuse me, but isn't this your job?! You're supposed to help us when we ask for help!" Lily yelled at her. "My job is to assist the doctors not get questioned by some girl!" The nurse spat back at her. I pulled Lily back into Miley's room before the conversation turned ugly.

"I don't think yelling at the person that could've helped us was a good idea." I muttered to her. "I'm just going to shut up before I say something I'll regret later." Lily said and sat down into a chair, her arms folded across her stomach.

I looked back at Miley who was playing with a wire on her hand. "Hey, you shouldn't do that. What if your blood flies everywhere?" I joked and she looked up at me. "If I wasn't so stupid last night, we wouldn't have to be dealing with trying to find a way to get me out right now." She said. "My mom's on her way right now, we'll figure something out when she gets here, okay?" I said. "You're mom's coming now? When I'm like this?" I could tell Miley was beginning to panic. "Did I hear correctly?" Lily asked and I turned to her and nodded. "Well, isn't this great?" She mumbled. "She'll hate me."

"She doesn't even know what you did yet." I told her. "I should leave before she comes and hunts me down." Lily got up and started making her way towards the door. "You can't leave, not right now." I told her and started walking towards her. I heard clanking and shuffling come from behind me and turned around. "Miley, what are you doing?" I asked her. She got off of the bed and held onto the side of the bed for support. "I don't know what you guys are doing, but I'm ready to leave." She told Lily and I and smiled a little. Just then, the doctor walked in and Miley's smile faded. "I guess not." She muttered.

"I don't know what you kids are thinking, but the idea of her just leaving like that can be really dangerous." The doctor said and Lily rolled her eyes and I heard her mutter, "Great, another lecture." The doctor turned towards her, "Yes, another lecture. You guys don't see that these next few tests could play a key role in the future." He told us. "Then, why don't you run these damn tests already?!" Lily said, frustration growing in her voice. My phone rang suddenly, breaking the tension in the room. I walked out quickly and answered, "Hello?"

"Honey, Frankie and I are here, where are you?" My mom asked. "I'll meet you in the waiting room." I said and hung up, sliding my phone back into my pocket. I walked out into the waiting room and my mother quickly embraced me into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much." She said as she kissed all over my face. I pulled back and bent down. "Hey Frank…" I said with a smile and opened my arms, Frankie quickly ran into them and gave me the tightest hug he could. "Sweetie, about earlier. I was thinking about it on our way over here and I guess we can spare two more days here." My mom told me with a smile and I stood back up, giving her another tight hug. "I love you, mom." I whispered into her ear. "I love you too sweetheart."

--

"I really want you guys to meet someone." I told my mom and Frankie as we started walking towards Miley's room. "What's her name?" She asked. "Miley." I replied and we walked into the room. My eyes quickly locking with Miley's. We walked towards her and I was just about to introduce the two women but got interrupted. "What are you doing here, Lillian?" My mother asked in a cold tone. "I'm keeping Nick company." Lily answered back. "And my name is Lily, not Lillian." Lily said. My mom glanced back at me and my gaze lingered down to the floor. Today wasn't going to end well, I know it. I looked back up and saw that the doctor was still in the room.

"I'm sorry, but this is too much visitors at once." He told us. "Lily, could you give us a few minutes?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah, whatever you want." She said and walked out of the room. "Hey Frankie, I know you want to go talk to Lily right now." I said as low as I could so that my mom didn't hear me. "Why don't you go out and talk to her?" I suggested and he smiled, running out of the room after Lily. "Where's Frankie going?" My mom asked, about to go after him. "He's just taking a bathroom break." I lied and turned to Miley, a worried expression etched across her face. I turned back to my mom and pulled her forward.

"Miley, this is my mom. Mom, this is Miley. My girlfriend." I said and turned to my mom to see what her reaction was going to be.

**a/n: Ooh, cliff hanger (: I'm evil mauhahauahah xD Shy should be out by tonight, if not early tomorrow morning. I'm going to work all night to finish it if I have to! :D HAPPY SATURDAY PEOPLES! (: REVIEW.**


	13. His Heartbeat

**a/n: Sorry about the lack of updates. =/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.**

Heavily Broken

**Chapter 13**

_Miley's POV_

I stared at Nick nervously as his mom looked at me; she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again as she changed her mind. I couldn't tell if she was happy or disappointed or if she was feeling any emotion at all. Her face looked so blank. "Your name is Miley?" She asked me and I nodded.

Nick watched his mother carefully, not sure of what she would say next. "How long have you and Nicholas been dating?" She asked me and I saw Nick cringe at his full name. We've only been dating not even a full day yet, but I couldn't tell her that.

"Uhm, we've been dating for a few months now." I lied. This is some first impression. Nick shot me a confused glance, but I shrugged it off.

"A few months?" His mom questioned and turned to Nick, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him.

"Uhh, because I—and you..." He stammered and I decided to help him out.

"It was because we didn't know if it was the right time for you to meet me yet and the other way around." I said nervously, hoping that she would buy it. She nodded slightly, but I still couldn't tell what her reaction was. _Was she angry that Nick was dating me?_ I asked myself as she started to walk away from my bed.

"I need some air." His mom said and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry I lied to her." I told him, "It's just that we haven't even been dating a day yet and I don't think she would've approved of me because of that." I rambled on until he put his finger to my lips, quickly silencing me.

"It's okay." He said quietly, taking his finger off of my lips. He kissed me softly on my temple and I closed my eyes. "I'll go talk to her." He said and I opened my eyes and nodded. He gave me another kiss on the cheek before he left the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

I laid back onto the uncomfortable pillow and attempted to fall asleep. I started to doze off when someone started shaking me suddenly. I opened my eyes to see Nick staring back at me, a smile playing on his perfect face. "What time is it?" I asked sleepily and shifted in the bed.

"Time for you to go." He whispered and I sat up quickly.

"Really?" I asked excitedly and he nodded and pointed towards the window. The sun was staring to set.

"You've been asleep for hours now." He told me and then pointed to a sleeping Lily in the back of the room.

"Where's your mom and your brother?" I asked him as he started to help me out of the hospital bed.

"They're back at your house, if that was okay. I didn't want to make her stay with my dad. She hates him and all, and I don't want them to start another argument." He told me and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's okay." I replied, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, accidentally kicking Nick in the process. His face pained as he held onto his side. "I'm so sorry!" I said, getting up quickly. "Are you okay?" I asked him as I took his hand off to look at his side.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." He told me, but I didn't believe him.

"Are you sure?" Did I kick you hard?" I asked him.

"I'm fine really, it'll just be bruised." He chuckled and I frowned.

"That's not a good thing Nick." I said, pushing him lightly.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." He said and smiled at me. I've learned to fall in love with that _smile._ I smiled back. He took my hand, quickly pulling me into his arms. My smile widened and I held onto him tighter.

He pulled away from the hug and took my face gently in his hands. My heart began to beat faster and faster as his face inched closer and closer to mine. My eyes quickly slid shut as his lips met mine, an electric shock ran through my body as my arms wound around his neck. He rubbed my cheek gently; I could feel my face growing in warmth as we continued our kiss. Someone cleared their throat, the sound echoing through the quiet room. Nick and I broke apart quickly and turned to see a smirking Lily looking back at us.

"Did you guys know that it's really disgusting to wake up and see two people making out?" She asked, laughing as she said it. My cheeks reddened as Nick shot her a look, causing her to erupt with more giggles.

"We should go now." Nick grumbled and Lily laughed again. "It isn't that funny!" He said frustrated.

"Calm down." I said quietly and held onto his hand, making him look at me. "Someone has temper issues." I joked and he looked away from me, clearly hurt by my comment. "Nick, I didn't mean it like that, I was just joking." I told him, quickly regretting what I said. He let go of my and started walking towards the door.

"Yeah, let's just get you checked out." He said quietly and walked out of the room, the door slamming lightly as it closed.

Lily walked over and handed me a pair of clothes. "Uhm, last night we went back to your house to get you a fresh pair of clothes. I don't think you would've wanted to be back into your party clothes." I nodded and thanked her. "Don't worry about Nick; he gets like that a lot. He just takes a lot of things too seriously." She told me and I nodded again, not sure what to say. She gave me a small smile, "I'll wait for you outside so you can change." She told me and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I untied the hospital gown from the back and looked down at my bare stomach. My eyes widened as I stared at a huge purplish bluish bruise on my stomach. _That wasn't there before._ I ran my fingers gently over the bruise and flinched as pain washed over me. As quickly as I could, I slipped on the pair of sweats and t shirt that Lily had brought me and threw the gown onto the bed. I opened the door and saw Lily talking to Nick. They quickly stopped talking when they saw me at the doorway.

I walked towards them, "I don't have any shoes." I said, pointing down to my bare feet. Nick looked over at Lily who began to chuckle nervously.

"I knew I forgot to bring something." She said, hoping that Nick would join in with her laughing. He didn't.

"It' alright." I told her.

"Actually it is a problem. We're walking back to your house." Nick told me.

"Oh." I said. "It's not that far of a walk. I'll make it." I told them and started walking down the hall, but Nick stopped me.

"What if you step on a piece of glass or something?" He asked me.

"I won't. We'll be walking on the sidewalk." I said, but he still held onto my arm.

"Nick, like she said. It's just a short walk from here. We'll make it. Don't get your undies in a knot." Lily joked and Nick turned to her, giving her a cold stare.

Nick let go of my arm and started down the hall. I grabbed his hand quickly and hoped he didn't let go. He didn't. We walked out of the hospital and into the hot and humid air. I turned to Lily, "If you knew it was this hot, why did you bring me sweats?" I asked and laughed.

"Hey, it wasn't hot last night. It felt fresh." She defended herself and I laughed again. I turned to Nick, a serious expression played on his features. I bumped into him slightly, causing him to turn towards me.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey." He returned in the same tone.

"Cheer up." I said, leaning onto his arm as we walked down the burning sidewalk. He didn't say anything and I started to jump up and down.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked me.

"The sidewalk is really hot." I told her and continued jumping. Nick stopped walking and Lily and I stared at him. "What are you doing?" I asked him, still jumping. He knelt down and Lily caught on.

"Piggy back ride!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"You're going to give Lily a piggy back ride?" I questioned and Nick shook his head.

"I'm going to give you one." He told me and I continued to jump.

"Well, hurry up." Lily told me.

"Oh, now!" I said and scrambled behind Nick. I jumped onto Nick's back and we continued our long walk to my house. I laid my head on his back and began to mumble a song.

"What are you singing?" He asked me a few moments later.

"I'm telling the sun to go away." I mumbled into his shirt and he chuckled. "You're happy again." I said happily and smiled. Lily looked over at us and sighed in relief.

"Finally." She said.

--

We finally reached my house and I jumped off Nick's back. "That was one of the longest walks I ever took." Lily said, sweat glistening on her forehead.

"It wasn't long. The heat just made it that way." Nick said, while he fanned himself with his hand.

"I feel like I'm going to die." I said as Lily and Nick turned to me with worried expressions on their faces. "Figure of speech, guys." I said and they both sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes playfully and we walked into the air conditioned house. "This feels good." I said as Lily agreed with me.

"Mom?" Nick called out.

_No answer._

"Mrs. Gray?" Lily said loudly.

_No answer._

"Maybe they just went out or something." I said and Nick turned to me.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

"It says so on this note." I told him and he walked over to me, taking the note out of my hand.

"Of course my mom would leave a note instead of calling." He muttered as he crumpled the piece of paper.

"What time is it again?" I asked and yawned.

"Just about 5!" Lily yelled from the kitchen.

"How can you be hungry?" Nick questioned as he heard the fridge close.

"I'm a growing girl!" Lily yelled again from the kitchen and I laughed.

"Hey, I'm just going to go upstairs to rest." I told Nick and started walking up the stairs.

"Wait, I'll go with you." He said and quickly caught up to me. We made our way up to my room. We walked in and I flopped onto my bed and groaned. "What's wrong?" He asked me as he sat down on the edge.

"I'm a stupid girl." I said and grabbed my pillow, placing it on top of my face.

"No you aren't." Nick said and took the pillow off of my face. I sat up and looked at him. "What?" He asked. I got on my knees and opened up my arms, but all I got back as a response was a confused stare.

"Come here." I laughed and he sat closer to me on the bed. "You're supposed to hug me smart one." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him hug me back and we fell onto the pillows.

"You know we were this close to hitting our heads on the headboard." He told me, pointing to the headboard.

I laughed. "Then, we got lucky." I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

He tightened his grip around my waist, "Yeah, I guess we did." He said, his hot breath fanning my face lightly. My eyes wandered down to his lips and back up to his eyes, his chocolate brown eyes that made me melt every time I looked into them. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips and pulled away, brushing my bangs out of my face. That wasn't enough for me. As soon as his fingertips grazed my cheeks, I leaned in and my hungry lips met his again.

He started to shift a little and I was soon underneath him. His tongue grazed along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth in response; his tongue was having a fierce battle with mine. My fingers ran through his head of curls as he deepened the kiss even more. We soon pulled away when oxygen was needed and he continued to stare deep into my eyes. I reached up and touched his cheek, running my fingertip along it gently. My hand trailed down his chest and rested on his heart. He looked down at my hand as I felt his heart beat.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked softly and he nodded. "Is it possible that I'm already falling in love with you?" I asked.

**a/n: Ah, the beginning sucked butt xD I loved the ending though (: More Niley scenes to come in the future ;D Review please. We've almost hit 200 ;o I never thought that would happen. You guys are so amazing.**


	14. I Love You

**a/n: Okay so yeah, it may seem like it's too early for them to fall in love, but let's just say it's been 3-4 weeks since they met each other. (: Love at first sight. Haha :D This chapter is kind of rated M… just a tad xD So, yeah. Head's up. We hit 200 reviews! AHHH. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.**

Heavily Broken

**Chapter 14**

_Miley's POV_

He smiled and leaned down, capturing me in another breathtaking kiss. A few seconds later, he pulled away I smiled, playing with his curls.

"I think it's quite possible." He said and I tilted my head slightly in confusion. "I think it's quite possible that you're falling in love with me, because I'm falling in love with you. too" He replied.

"I'm one lucky girl." I said, smiling like a complete idiot. He chuckled and rolled off of me and started to get up. "Where are you going?" I asked, not letting go of his hand.

He sat down beside me, "I think you should rest now, you're probably exhausted." He said.

"But I'm not anymore." I told him and he sighed. "Can't you stay with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think my mom would like it if she saw us in bed together." He laughed and I smacked his stomach.

"We're just sleeping, Nick." I told him and laid back onto my pillow.

"I was just kidding." He chuckled again and laid down next to me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and nuzzled my face into his chest.

"You're comfy." I mumbled into his shirt and he chuckled lightly.

"Thanks." He kissed my hair and I looked up at him, smiling.

"Why are you smiley?" He asked, tapping the tip of my nose gently.

I made a face, "because I'm laying here with you." I said and he smiled too.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked, caressing my cheek lightly in his hand. I nodded. "I lo—" He started before Lily burst into the room, her mouth full of food.

"Nick, your mom's back." She said, accidentally spitting food everywhere. Nick's gaze was still locked on me. "Nick, I'm serious and she doesn't look one bit happy." She told us.

Nick sighed and dropped his hand from my face. "Way to ruin a moment, Lily." He said as he got up from the bed.

"Hey, I'm saving your ass." Lily replied, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Why doesn't she look happy?" Nick asked, peeking his head out the bedroom door.

Lily shrugged, "Go check, because I'm sure as hell not going to ask her." She said, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Am I sure I can even leave you alone in the room with Miley? You might eat her." Nick joked and Lily gasped loudly.

"Can you hand me that?" Lily asked, pointing to my pillow. I handed it to her and she threw it at Nick as he walked out.

"Ha! You missed." Nick yelled from the hall and I laughed.

"So, what were you two doing up here all alone in your room?" Lily asked, turning to me and took another big bite of her sloppy sandwich.

"We were just talking." I said and she started to choke on her sandwich. "Are you okay?" I asked, getting concerned.

She swallowed, "Oh, come on. You two were up here all _alone_. I doubt you two were just 'talking.'" She said and continued eating.

"Okay, so we were kissing, but we were also talking." I told her.

"Saying I love you doesn't count as talking." She replied and I looked down, playing with the chipped nail polish on my fingernails. "What?" she asked.

"We haven't said I love you to each other yet." I said, looking up.

"Ooh, my bad." She said and I shrugged a little.

"It's okay. We've only been together for a day." I said.

"Seriously?" She asked me and I nodded. "That's some fast relationship." She laughed.

"I guess its love at first sight." I looked down again and smiled.

"Please don't get all romantic on me, I'm eating." She said, pointing to her half eaten sandwich.

I laughed. "Sorry."

Nick walked back into the room and pointed to the door, "Out." He told Lily and she got off the bed, sticking her tongue out at him before she walked out of the room. He closed the door and turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"So, you know how I said I was going to talk to my mom earlier?" He asked and I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well, the thing is… she wasn't really happy that I'm the someone I was dating was you." He said and I looked down.

"Oh." I said quietly. He walked over to me and sat down, pulling me into his arms. "Why doesn't she like me?" I asked, trying to hide my disappointment.

"She was kind of hoping that I got together with Lauren..." He said and I looked up at him.

"Lauren? As in the girl who left out of nowhere." I asked and he nodded.

"I guess she kind of expected that since Lauren's was a really good friend of mine and I always talked about her to my mom." He said and I intertwined his fingers through mine, before saying anything.

"Did you like Lauren?" I asked quietly.

"I did…" He said and I looked down again, "But that was months ago. I knew she didn't like me back. She had her eyes on another guy. I didn't have a chance with her." He told me.

"But do you still like her?" I asked him.

"No." He replied simply.

"Is it because you're with me?" I asked.

"Somewhat." He answered and I quickly let go of his hand.

"Miley…" He started. I unwrapped his arms from around me and climbed under my covers, throwing them over my head. "What's wrong?" He asked, trying to pull the covers off of my head.

I pulled them back over my head and let a few tears slip. "So, if you never met me, you would still like her?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Miley..." He said, pulling the covers off. "Please don't cry…" He said softly, reaching over to wipe my tears away.

I turned away, "Answer the question." I muttered, wiping my hand over my wet eyes.

"I don't know how to..." He answered softly and I turned back over to face him.

"That was the wrong answer." I said, new tears forming in my eyes.

"I don't know how to answer it, because I don't know how I would feel if I didn't meet you, but I'm glad that I _did_ meet you. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to do this." He told me.

"Do what?" I asked. He motioned for me to sit up and I did so. "What are you trying to do, Nick?"

He took both of my hands in his; he took a deep breath. "I wouldn't be able to tell you that I love you…"

"How do I know that you actually mean it?" I questioned and looked down. "You could be loving Lauren!"

"But I don't, Miley." He said, hurt dripping in his voice. "Just because I liked her before you doesn't change how I feel for you now."

But Nick…" I said, looking up at him.

"You don't have to say it back if you don't want to." He said quietly, letting go of my hands. Of course I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but after he told me that he used to like Lauren. I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. "I'll let you get your sleep now." He said, walking towards the door.

"Nick." I said and he turned around. "You said that you would stay with me..." I said softly.

"You still want me to?" He asked and I nodded slowly. He walked back over to my bed and I moved over a little, giving him some room. He got into the bed and I could tell he wasn't quite sure if I was mad at him or not. I grabbed a hold of his hand, showing that I was alright. We faced each other, a comfortable silence falling before us.

"Are you even tired?" He asked a few minutes later. I shook my head and he chuckled lightly. "Do you want to go downstairs or something?"

"I don't think I want to face your mom right now." I told him and he nodded, understanding why. "I'll be right back." I told him and got out of bed, quickly walking into my bathroom. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I opened the cabinet and searched around until I found the object that I was looking for. A bottle of _Tylenol. _

I opened the bottle and shook 3 tablets out before I grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filling it up with water. I threw the three tablets into my mouth and drank the water down as fast as I could. _That should get rid of the headache._ I lied to myself. I put the glass cup back into the cabinet along with the bottle of Tylenol before I unlocked the bathroom door, backing into the room.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked and I nodded.

"I just needed to check on something." I told him.

"In the bathroom?" He questioned and I nodded. "What is there to check in the bathroom?"

"It's nothing." I said, getting back into my bed.

"God, your feet are freezing." He said as my foot made contact with his bare leg.

I giggled. "Is that so?" I asked, running my cold feet up his leg.

"Miley…" He said, pulling me on top of him. "Stop that." He groaned and I laughed.

"I'm sorry." I smiled and sat up on his stomach. I ran my hand slowly down his chest and smirked at his reaction.

"Stop it." He said and I laughed again.

"Why? You can't take it?" I asked jokingly.

"You're doing this on purpose." He said as I traced invisible circles on his cheek.

"Doing what on purpose?" I asked.

"You're being unfair. You're torturing me and you know I can't do anything since my mom's downstairs." He said.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." I replied, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from his cheek down to the crook of his neck.

"Miles…" He breathed out and I smiled into his neck.

"Fine, I'll stop." I said softly, biting his neck gently.

He groaned, "Please don't do that." He told me, but I bit his neck again, this time a little harder. He flipped me over and he was on top. "I told you to stop." He said and I smirked up at him.

"I'm not good with listening to people." I told him and he smiled sexily.

"We should fix that, shouldn't we?" He leaned in and crashed his lips into mine, causing me to gasp in response. Giving him full access to my mouth. After a few minutes, my hands started to trail up his shirt, my hands running up and down his toned stomach. He pulled away, breathing heavily onto my neck, waiting to see what I was going to do next. I moved his shirt up slowly and soon it was off of his body and onto the floor. "I really hope my mom doesn't walk in on this." He mumbled onto my lips.

I quickly took off my t shirt and threw it onto the ground beside his. "I hope she doesn't either." I breathed and continued to kiss him roughly. I pulled away and my hands nervously fumbled with the buttons off his shorts. Soon, his hands were on mine; I looked up at him, confused.

"Looks like you're having some trouble." He murmured quietly and helped me.

"Thanks." I blushed as he slipped off his shorts. I quickly reattached my lips to his, reigniting our fierce make out. Somewhere along the way, my sweatpants were off of my body and thrown carelessly somewhere in the room. "Nick…" I moaned as he began to suck on my neck softly. He rolled back over, so that I was on top of him again. His hands moved up my back and stopped when they reached my bra. He fumbled with a clasp for a few seconds before it undid and slid down. I took it off and threw it behind me. Nick's eyes stayed locked on mine as his hand landed on cheek, rubbing it lightly.

"I love you, Miley." He told me and I smiled.

"I love you too, Nick." I said.

The door swung open suddenly, "What the hell is going on in here?!"

**a/n: Ooh Niley was getting frisky. Ha, I'm evil. X) Who's at the door? Denise? Lily? Frankie?! Lmao. I don't like how I start chapters, I like how I end them xD Review please (: **


	15. How Much Do You Love Me?

**a/n: HOYL CRAP! I'm updating so much! Reason being.. I start school on Monday lmao. A very important author's note is at the bottom, please read it if you're a fan of Shy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.**

Heavily Broken

**Chapter 15**

_Miley's POV_

I rolled off of Nick and quickly pulled the covers over myself as Nick got off of my bed, running his hands through his curls nervously. "I..I can explain." He told his mom, who was standing at the doorway, a furious expression etched across her face.

My face flushed even more as she walked closer to the bed, glaring at me, "I told you I didn't like her and you go off and almost sleep with her?!" She screamed at Nick, causing me to look down.

I got up, wrapping the covers around my bare chest. "Ms. Gray.." She looked over at me, glaring a hole into me. I looked down, "This wasn't Nick's fault. It's mine." Nick looked over at me.

"No it wasn't. Mom, it was mine." He told her and I looked back at him.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was!" She yelled at us, causing both Nick and I to jump. "Nick, we're leaving. Get dressed." She said through gritted teeth and started towards the door.

"What? No, he can't leave!" I said, my voice quivering as I said each word.

"Mom, you can't do this. I love her." He begged his mom.

"Love her? You're 16, Nick. You don't know what the hell love is." She told him in a cold tone.

"But, I do mom. I love her and you can't just make me leave like that!" Nick said, his voice growing with anger.

"I said get dressed." His mom told him and walked out of the room.

"Nick, I.. I'm sorry." I told him. He picked up his shorts from the ground and put them back on. He slipped his white t shirt back onto his body before he looked up at me. I could feel the tears pricking at the corner of my eyes. We just said I love you to each other and he was already leaving to I don't know how many miles away. I felt like crawling into a hole and never coming back out again.

He walked over to where I was and I looked up at him, the tears spilling down my crimson cheeks. I reached up to wipe them away quickly, but he beat me to it. "Miles, I'm not going to let her tear us apart…" He said in a whisper, wiping away my tears before pulling me into a tight embrace. For once in my life, I actually felt safe. I actually felt like I belonged here, right here in Nick's arms.

"How?" I mumbled into his chest, my tears staining his white t shirt. "She hates me more than ever now." I whimpered.

"She doesn't hate you. No one hates you." He told me, lifting my chin up. I stared into his brown orbs and melted right into them. "She may be mad at you—us, but she would never hate you." He told me, leaving a lingering kiss on my lips. I smiled a little at his effort.

"I love you." I whispered and a smile appeared on his face before he returned his answer.

"I love you more."

--

I walked into my closet and got dressed while Nick waited for me in my room. I grabbed a light pink blouse off its hanger and threw it onto my body, quickly slipping on a pair of light washed skinny jeans and a pair of white flip flops. I walked back out into my room, "Nick, what are you going to do?" I asked him nervously, walking to the foot of the bed.

"Talk." He replied, getting off my bed.

"Talk?" I questioned as he walked towards me.

"Yeah. I'm going to talk to her and ask why loving you is such a bad thing." He said.

"What if she doesn't change her mind?" I asked, lacing my fingers through his.

"Then, I'm staying." He replied simply, looking at me. I didn't know whether or I should have smiled because of his answer, but instead I leaned up and gave him a small kiss.

We walked down the stairs not holding hands. I looked over at the couch and saw everyone sitting there, silent as a pin. "Uhm, Lily could you help me with something in the kitchen?" I asked, tension building up in the room as Denise watched Lily get up from her seat on the couch and walk over to where I was. I looked over at Nick one last time before walking to the kitchen with Lily.

As soon as we were into the kitchen, Lily attacked me with questions. "What the hell was going up there? I heard yelling." She asked.

"Uhm his mom kind of walked in on something." I told her.

"She walked in on you guys kissing and blew up? What the hell." She said and I shook my head.

"Uhh. We were doing more than just kissing." I replied and her eyes widened a little.

"You don't mean…" She said, her voice trailing off.

I nodded, "She almost walked in on me and Nick doing some stuff…" I said blushing.

Lily's mouth formed an 'o' shape before she busted out laughing. "I can't believe you guys… I thought you guys have only been dating a day. Wow, this is a fast relationship."

My cheeks reddened more, "We finally said I love you to each other." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Awe, you two are so cute. Screw his mom for not liking you."

--

_Nick's POV_

"Mom. We really need to talk." I said, sitting down on the couch next to her. Frankie stared up at me, his eyes wide with confusion. "Hey Frank, why don't you go in the kitchen?" I asked.

"And have him in there with those two?!" My mom scowled at me, "Never." She said, pulling Frankie onto her lap.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to my mom and Frankie. "You know that we can't leave right now. Like you said you don't have enough money to go back." I said.

"Do you think I care? I'll go ask your father for money if I have to. We're leaving by the end of tonight." My mom told me.

"Mom, think about it. Do you really think Dad would give you the money? I mean you hate his guts and he hates yours now." I asked.

"To get rid of you, of course he will." She replied.

"Why does me loving Miley make me so mad?!" I asked, my voice raising a little.

"You met her a few weeks ago, Nick. Do you really think that you could love someone after knowing them for that short period of a time?" She asked me.

"Every relationship is different. Some people could be dating someone for 2 years and not know what love is or someone could be dating someone for a month and be falling head over heels for that someone. I guess I'm in the second situation." I told her.

"Your 16 years old, Nick. You have no idea what love is." She replied like she didn't even hear one word I just said.

"Mom, are you even listening to me?" I asked her and she continued to stare at me.

"Since when did you move in here?" She asked me, completely blowing off my question.

"A few days ago." I replied and she gave me a stern look.

"A few days ago?" She questioned and I nodded. "A few days ago and you two are already going up a level in your relationship?"

I rolled my eyes, "Are we going to go through this all over again?" I asked her.

"You don't get what I'm trying to say, Nick! What if she gets pregnant?! Will you be willing to be a dad at the age of 16?!" She yelled at me. _The whole pregnant thing didn't even come to my head until now. _"Do you see why I'm so mad at you? You're going to throw your whole future away for this girl!" She screamed, causing Frankie to jump a little.

"This _girl's_ name is Miley. Future?! I'm 16! There's a lot of time for future! All I want to do is enjoy life with the people I love and Miley is one of those people now." I told her.

"Nick..—" She started before I interrupted her.

"As much as I hate saying this… if you say we're going home tonight, then I'm staying here." I told her and she looked at me, shocked by what I said.

"You're picking Miley over your own mother and brother?!" She yelled at me. I cringed at her tone and nodded slowly.

"You're the one making me choose, mom." I told her and she got up, setting Frankie back onto the couch.

Facing me, "What has your father done to you?! Making you choose a girl over your own family!" She yelled at me and I turned to Frankie. His eyes were huge with fright from my mom's yelling. I got up, picking up Frankie from where he was, "I'm talking to you, Nicholas!" She yelled at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys…" I said to Lily and Miley.

"What's going on, Nick? Is everything all right?" Miley asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, everything's going exactly how I planned." I said sarcastically. "Could you guys watch Frankie for a few?" I asked. Lily nodded, taking Frankie's hand.

"Hey buddy." She said. "I like you to meet someone. This is Miley." She smiled.

"Hey Frankie." Miley said, putting her hand out for a handshake.

I smiled and quickly left the room, walking back to the living room. My mom was standing in the middle of the living room, her hands over her chest. "If I suggest something, do you promise not to get mad at me?" I asked her and she nodded, waiting for me to continue on.

"If I go back with you and Frankie, could Miley and Lily come with us?" I asked her and she stared at me, anger boiling inside of her.

"You think that after all that you've said to me and all that I've said to you. Do you really think I would even consider that?!" She asked me through clenched teeth.

"Yes." I replied simply, waiting for an answer. "Tell me mom, how much do you really love me?" I asked.

**a/n: Ooh, what's Denise's answer going to be? **

**Okay, Shy readers; I have some very unhappy news. I still haven't gotten my inspiration back which explains my lack of updates for that story. School starts Monday. Cross your fingers and hope I get it back that day. Review . (:**


	16. Goodbye California, Hello New Jersey

**a/n: Oh my god, I'm getting writer's block. Ughh. I hate it. Slower updates again -.- Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.**

Heavily Broken

**Chapter 16**

_Nick's POV_

My mom looked at me, shocked that I would even ask that. "What kind of question is that?" She asked.

"A good one." I replied.

"You know I love you with all of my heart, Nicholas." She answered.

"Well, if you did. Then you would let Miley and Emily come back with us." I said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

"I'm not doing anything to you, mom. You're just making things a lot more complicated than it is." I sighed.

"You think I'm making things complicated? Nick, you can just leave without saying anything. That will make things less complicated." She said angrily.

I ignored what she said, "I'll visit you in a few months." I replied, getting ready to walk into the kitchen.

"So, you're actually choosing them over Frankie and me?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, mom. I am." I replied and walked out of the living room.

"Nick." She called after me. I walked back into the room, trying to conceal the smile that I was hiding.

"Yeah mom?" I asked.

"Fine." She sighed, "They can come back with us." She muttered and I walked over, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, mom." I whispered. "I love you."

She patted my back lightly, "No problem, Nick." She gave me a weak smile. "I love you too." I pulled away and walked into the kitchen with a serious face.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." I said quietly.

Lily and Miley looked over at me, "What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, is everything alright between you and your mom now?" Lily asked.

I shook my head, "Everything's great between me and my mom now." I smiled and Lily whacked my arm. "Ow, what was that for?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

"For scaring the shit out of us!" She replied and I gave her a look as I pointed at Frankie, who was sitting on the counter.

"I said ship!" Lily lied nervously.

"Shit." Frankie repeated and Miley's eyes widened as well.

"Uh..." She said nervously.

"We're screwed." I sighed and walked over to Frankie, "Yo Frankie." I smiled.

"Hey Nick." He replied.

"So, uhm. That word you just said… please don't tell mom who taught it to you." I said desperately.

"What word?" Frankie questioned and I smiled.

"Nice." I told him, giving him a small high five.

"So, what happened?" Miley asked, taking a bite of her licorice.

"You and Lily are coming back to New Jersey with us." I smiled.

"WHAT?!" Lily and Miley exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't know when we're leaving bu—" Miley ran into my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. "Someone seems happy."

"More like overjoyed. I can't believe she actually is letting us." Miley smiled.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Lily asked.

I looked over at her, "What?" I asked confused.

"I can't live under the same roof as your mom. We'll rip each other's heads off!" She replied.

"You're being overdramatic." I told her.

"No, I'm not. You know your mom doesn't like me. Why the heck did you suggest me going back with you guys?" Lily asked.

"Maybe I was trying to be a nice friend and bring you along." I answered. "But I guess you aren't very fond of my gesture."

Lily sighed, "Nick, it's not that I don't want to go back with you. I do. It's just your mom doesn't like me and I'm not a big fan of her either. We've kind of gotten used to hating each other over the months."

"So, you're just going to stay here?" I asked and Lily nodded.

"But you have to come along. You're the only girl friend I have." Miley said.

"And I'm going to miss you a lot." I said.

"Guys…" Lily looked at us.

"Please." Miley and I said together.

Lily sighed again, "Fine." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said fine!" She said louder. A smile appeared on my face. "When do we leave?" Lily asked.

"Well… I'm not really sure. And I have no idea how we're paying for your guy's plane tickets when my mom was barely afford the other ones." I replied. Miley walked over to the koala bear cookie jar, "You want to eat cookies right now?" I chuckled.

She shook her head and took the lid off the jar, taking out a few hundred dollar bills.

"Whoa." Lily said.

"I forgot about that…" I said.

Miley gave us a weak smile, "How much do we need?" She asked.

My mom walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom." I greeted and she nodded, walking over to Frankie.

"Mommy, when are we going home?" Frankie asked. My mom looked over at me.

"How about we leave tonight?" I smiled.

"Honey, we don't have enough money to pay for tickets right now." My mom replied.

"Well…" I walked over to Miley, swiftly wrapping my arm around her small waist. "We have a solution to that problem."

--

_An hour later..._

"Does everyone have their things?" My mom asked.

I looked over at Miley, who was struggling to close her bag. "Here, let me help." I helped her zip up the bag.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Yeah, mom. We're ready." I told her. She gave us our tickets and we were soon boarding the plane.

"Goodbye California, hello New Jersey." Miley said looking over at me.

"It's time for adventure." I murmured to her with a smile.

**a/n: This chapter was SHIT! xD It was kinda short too, I'm sorry ;/ Next chapter: The move in. How are rooming arrangements gonna be? (; I'm going to TRY to make the next chapter the longest one I've written (: Hey, drama's in the future. New state; new problems. Review please. **


	17. Can I Show You How Much I Love You?

**a/n: YES! A 3000+ word chapter (: This chapter contains mature content. Towards the end though like always xD**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, but the plot.**

Heavily Broken

**Chapter 17**

_Miley's POV_

"How is it in New Jersey?" I asked. Nick looked over at me sleepily, "Well, it sure isn't like California." He chuckled. "A lot more peaceful." He murmured.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"Miles, what's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing, that's great that it's more peaceful."

"You're lying to me." He whispered.

I frowned, "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, if you say so." He said, his eyes sliding shut.

"Nick."

His eyes opened again, "Hmm?"

"I'm happy that I'm going to New Jersey with you." I told him.

He leaned over and kissed my gently on the cheek; the feeling of his lips on my skin sent chills through my body. "I love you." He whispered softly in my ear.

I turned and smiled at him, "I love you too." I murmured, leaning my head onto his shoulder. Suddenly, Lily made a loud snoring noise from beside me; I looked over at her and laughed, "She must be tired."

"She's always tired." Nick chuckled, looking over at her too.

--

Nick had fallen asleep and I was sitting there tracking imaginary figures on his cheek. Sighing, I dropped my hand and looked past Lily out the window. The sun was beginning to set, which made the sky look even more beautiful. Streaks of pink and purple filled the sky; the moon showing lightly in the twilight sky. I looked back over at Nick and frowned. _I didn't deserve Nick. He didn't know anything about my past. I wasn't as sweet and innocent as he thought I was and I prayed that if he ever found out about my past, that he would still love me no matter what. That was the one thing I was most afraid of._

"What are you doing?" Lily whispered, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"I'm just thinking." I replied, my gaze on her now.

"About what?" She asked curiously.

"About Nick." I grinned and she made a face.

"What's there to think about?" She asked.

I shrugged, "A lot." I smiled.

"You are way too mushy and gushy." She giggled.

"Well, but I wasn't always like that." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" _Crap, she heard me._

"Sorry. I was just talking to myself." I replied.

"You're a weirdo… We'll become best friends." She laughed, putting her hands up for a high five.

"Best friends forever." I smiled, slapping hands with her.

--

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. You take one down, pass it around. 98 bottles of bear on the wall." Lily groaned as she sang.

"You sand that song two times already." I mumbled tiredly.

"I know, but I'm bored." She said in a murmur.

"Sleep then." I yawned, closing my eyes as I snuggled closer to Nick's arm.

"I don't want to sleep..." She yawned, "I'll be tired later on and that's blah…"

I opened my eyes slightly and looked over at her. "You're sleeping." I giggled.

"No, I'm not. I'm resting my eyes." She mumbled and soon she was silent. I leaned back into Nick's shoulder and fell into an unsettling slumber.

--

"Miley, wake up." Someone shook me. I opened my eyes and looked around, my vision blurred. "Are you okay?" Nick asked when my vision came into focus.

"Yeah." I answered breathlessly; my heart was accelerating at top speed and I didn't know why.

"I think you were having a nightmare or something. You kept muttering stuff that I couldn't quite understand." E told me.

"I- I can't remember what my dream was about… which is weird, I always remember." I said confusingly.

"None of it?" He asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Maybe it's better than you don't remember it." He said.

My heart had calmed down and I looked over at Nick, a worried expression still etched across his face.

"Are we almost there?"

"He nodded, "About ten more minutes." I snuggled closer to him and relaxed as his arm wrapped my shoulder. Minutes later, we had gotten off of the plane. I stared hazily at the people walking by us; hundreds of unfamiliar faces staring back at us. Someone's hand laced with mine and I looked up and saw Nick grinning cheekily at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We're finally here." He said as we reached the luggage pick up area.

I picked up my luggage, "Geez. I must've packed rocks." I chuckled, setting the two bags onto the floor.

"Yeah, you did. What did you bring your whole closet?" Lily asked, trying to lift my bags up.

"No…" I said, looking away, "I just packed most of it." I chuckled.

Denise shook her head, "Does everyone have their things now?" She asked.

Everyone nodded; Nick took one of my bags and we walked out into the fresh air. "I'm liking New Jersey already." I smiled over at Nick.

"And that was just leaving the airport." He laughed.

We got into a taxi and drove back to Nick's house in silence. I stared out the tinted window, looking at each house as we passed by them. I got this warm feeling inside of me and I smiled, gently intertwining my hands with Nick's. His mom glanced down at our hands and looked up, catching my eye. I slowly let go of Nick's hand looked back out the window. The taxi stopped in front of the freshly painted house. Denise paid the driver and we all got out.

"You're house looks nice." I told Nick as we walked toward the trunk. He opened the trunk and took out everyone's belongings; we walked into the house, a cold breeze fanning everyone's face.

"Mom, did the heater break or something?" Nick asked.

"No, I just didn't want to leave the heat on while me and Frankie were out of the house." She replied, walking over to the thermostat. "There, I put it up to 80 again. You'll be all warm and toasty in no time." I looked around the living room as we walked in; family photos were pinned up everywhere from elementary school pictures to professionally taken photographs. "We have one guest room down the hall, Lily and Miley will be staying there." Denise told us.

"But mom—" Nick tried to protest.

"Nick, don't start with me right now. You got what you wanted earlier, now give me some peace." She said, irritated.

"Fine. I'll show you two where the room is." Nick mumbled as he passed his mom. We walked down the hallway and into the room.

"Whoa. It looks like a hotel room in here." I said, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, two beds!" Lily exclaimed, jumping on top of hers.

"You two get settled in while I go see what we're going to eat for dinner." Nick said, still leaning against the doorway.

"Don't irritate your mom." I told him.

"Can't promise you that." He replied, leaning off the doorway.

I unzipped my bag, dumping all of its content onto my full size bed. "Holy damn. You did pack your whole closet." Lily said wide-eyed.

"It's not my whole closet." I laughed, walking over to the closet. I opened the white door and grabbed as many clothes hangers as I could before walking back to Lily.

"Ooh this is a really cute top. Can I borrow it?" Lily asked, holding up a light blue babydoll shirt.

"Yeah, you can borrow whatever you want." I told her as I started putting my shirts onto the plastic hangers.

"Sweet." She smiled as she started looking through the piles of clothes.

A few moments later, I looked over at Lily who was lying on her bed face down. I laughed, "Why aren't you unpacking?" I asked.

"Ehh." She mumbled into her pillow before flipping over to face me. "You'll probably end up taking all the closet space anyways." She joked.

I balled up one of my shirts and threw it at her. "For your information, the closet is huge. Go look at it. There's going to be enough room for the both of us." I said.

She groaned and rolled over and off of the bed with a thud. "That really hurt my butt." She whined.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"You know, it's actually really comfortable down here. It's just that the carpet reeks of dirty sweat socks." She said and I laughed.

--

"I'm finally done!" I called from the closet as I hung up my last article of clothing.

"Finally!" Lily yelled from the room. "That took millenniums."

"It was half an hour smart one." I giggled.

"Oh, then never mind." She said as she walked into the closet; she looked around, "My stuff." She said pointing to a corner of the closet. "Your stuff." She said referring to the entire closet.

"Are you ever going to stop teasing me about that?" I asked.

"You'll just have to deal with it for a few more days." She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" I heard Nick call out fro the guest room.

Lily and I walked out, "Hey Nicky boy." Lily greeted him.

"Never call me that again."

"Fine, big fat baby." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"My mom's ordering pizza as we speak." He replied, taking a seat on my bed.

"Then, why were you gone for so long?" Lily asked.

"I was cleaning my room." Nick answered.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I can't clean my own room without being questioned?" He asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "And I can't ask a question without being questioned? You're such a lard butt, Nick." She said and I laughed.

"Since I'm such a lard butt, I'm leaving." He announced.

"No one cares lard butt." Lily said.

"Miley cares, right?" He asked, looking over at me.

"No, she doesn't She's on my side." Lily said, looking over at me as well. "Right?"

"Uhm, I'm just going to go help Nick clean his room…" I said, quickly exiting the room.

"Some best friend you are!" I heard Lily yell as Nick laughed.

Nick's arms wrapped around my waist from behind; he gently kissed the back of my ear. "Where's your mom?" I asked.

"Upstairs sleeping." He replied, kissing my shoulder.

I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck, "And your room is where?" I questioned.

He nodded back towards the guest room, "It's a little past your room." He whispered.

"I want to go see it." I said, dropping my hands back down to my sides. We walked into his room and I tripped over something, causing me to stumble forward and land on my hands and knees.

"Sorry about that." Nick said, helping me up. "I thought I put that away earlier." E picked up the blue colored golf ball and tossed it in the corner where a pile of other stuff lay.

"I thought you said you cleaned." I laughed as I took a seat on his freshly made bed.

"Throwing stuff into the corners of my room is what I call cleaning." He chuckled; He sat on the bad, pulling me onto his lap.

"Hi." I said, kissing him gently on the tip of his nose.

"Hey." He whispered, kissing me softly on the lips. I kissed him again, this time more forcefully. "Someone's sure being a bit feisty here." I breathed onto my lips.

"I just missed kissing you." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Well, I've missed holding you. They need to make bigger plane seats." He said, grazing his fingertips up and down my arm, causing goose bumps to form.

"Now you're being mean." I said barely audible. I opened my eyes and looked up at him and I could feel my eyes bore into his. I looked over at the clock on his side table, "It's only 6:30." I said, laying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you tired?" He asked softly; I shook my head lightly and yawned.

"Not one bit."

He moved around and placed me at the head of his bed. He lay down beside me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist as he pulled me closer.

"I think the thermostat's busted." He said as a shiver shook through my body.

"I kind of figured that out." I said, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Do you want to change out of shorts and tank top?" He asked, stroking my hair softly.

I shook my head sleepily, "I'm fine."

Nick got out of bed and moved his blankets around until I was in them. He lay back down next to me, draping the covers over his body. He quickly embraced me again, "God, why are your feet always so cold?" He whispered.

"They just are." I giggled, tangling my legs with his; I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me longingly on the lips. He pulled away and I leaned up, kissing him again. We pulled away a few moments later from the lack of oxygen. His breath was hot against my face; my hands trailed from his chest down to the bottom of his shirt. I tugged at it playfully as I looked up at him. He inched away from and pulled the covers off, "What are you doing?" I asked as the cool air hit my body. He took his shirt off in one swift movement, dropping it down to the carpet floor. I sat up and took off my tank top, rubbing my arms to keep warmth.

We lay back down onto the bed, the blankets covering our bodies once again. Nick kissed me lightly by my air, then at my cheek, slowly moving down to my lips; he pulled away quickly before I had time to react. "Nick." I whined quietly.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Kiss me."

"Nope, I'm sorry, but my services are unavailable right now." He said and turned so that his back was facing me.

I gasped lightly, "Nick, this isn't funny."

"Who's Nick?" He asked, continuing his game.

"Fine Fabio, don't kiss me." I sighed.

"Fabio?" He questioned, turning back around. "Who the heck is Fabio?"

"Well, you said that your name wasn't Nick, so it's Fabio now." I replied.

"But why Fabio?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"I don't." I replied.

"Then go back to sleep, Fabio." I said.

"Well, maybe I don't want to anymore." He replied.

"Well, goodnight." I murmured, turning over.

"Miles…" I smiled. "I can't believe my plans just backfired on me." He whispered, "Miles… talk to me, please."

I pulled the covers closer to my body my body, getting more comfortable. I felt his fingers graze across my back and across my shoulder blades. I arched my back lightly, enjoying the feeling of his touch. His fingertips traced tiny hearts on my back. Soon, they were on the clasp of my bra. He unhooked it gently, trying to pull it off from behind. I held the piece of clothing closer to my chest and I turned to him, "What are you going Gray?"

"I'm…" He put his fingers underneath the straps, sliding them off of my shoulders.

I held onto the bra even tighter, "Not so fa—" His lips attacked mine. I gasped and he rolled on top, so that he was hovering over me. His kisses began to draw down to my jaw line and towards my neck. "Nick." I breathed out. He removed my hands, sliding my bra off of my body. He kissed my hands gently. "Wait, is the door locked?" I said breathlessly.

"I don't know." He mumbled as he began to suck lightly on my neck, causing me to moan.

'Nick." I pushed him away. "Go check." I whispered.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

I nodded, "Hurry up." I said. He groaned and looked over at the door.

"It's closed." He said.

"Yes, but not locked." I said.

"No one will walk in." He told me reassuringly. He quickly reconnected our lips before I could protest again. I pressed my body closer to his and he groaned in response. "You're killing me here." He whispered huskily.

"Then, I'm doing my job." I smirked up at him.

"I love the way your eyes are sparkling right now." He said softly, moving the wisps of my hair out of my face. I shook my head, my hair fanning across my face again. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I don't know." I whispered kissing him again.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear as he pulled away.

"I love you too, Nick." I replied back, smiling.

"Can I show you how much I love you?" He asked softly, sending chills down my spine. I nodded and his hands rand own my sides, landing at the top of my shorts. "First, these have to go." He said, looking up at me. Suddenly a rush of nerves ran through my body and I put my hands over his, stopping him before he peeled my shorts off.

"Wait." I said.

He looked up at me confusingly, "What's wrong Miles?" He whispered, making feel numb all over again.

He rolled off of me, "I-I'll do it. I said sitting up and sliding my shorts off.

"Are you okay? You look nervous." He said and I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Continue on." I replied.

"Miles, we don't have to do this now if you don't want to. I can wait." He told my softly.

"I-I'm not nervous." I said shakily.

"Miles." He grabbed my hand, rubbing it lightly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong." I sighed.

"We don't have to continue on." He said.

"But you'll be mad at me." I replied, looking down.

He lifted my chin up, "Babe, I will not be mad at you. I can't rush you into doing something you aren't ready for." He kissed my forehead.

I sighed loudly, "I'm ready."

"Miles...—"

I pushed him onto his back and straddled him, "Nick, I'm ready…" I whispered kissing him passionately. I felt his jeans tighten under me and I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his. "We're crazy." I whispered kissing him again.

"We're teenagers. What do you expect?" He asked, his hands on my lower back. My hands lingered down to the button of his jeans. I undid them shakily and took his pants off; I blushed and threw them onto the floor. He rolled me back over so that I was underneath him again. He threw the blankets over us and began kissing me at my stomach, going lower and lower with each kiss.

"Nick." I moaned. He went back up, grinding his lower half with mine. I groaned as he left his mark on my neck. He caressed my cheek as he started kissing me again. We pulled away, both breathless; his hands were at my hips, gently pulling at the waistline of my underwear. "Nick, wait." I said, putting my hands over his. "You're right. I'm not ready." I whispered. He got off of me and grabbed our clothes off the floor, handing me my flannel shirt and tank top. "I'm sorry…" I murmured.

**a/n: You guys probably thought they were going to do it... psh, no way! Lol just kidding. Heads up, they will eventually xD I just don't know when x) Why do you think Miley's so nervous? Note; Nick isn't her first time remember… Long reviews make me smile (: Review.**


	18. Hurting Her Even More

**a/n: Gahh, I made so many mistakes in the last chapter -____- This is why I should proofread my chapters more D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Heavily Broken

**Chapter 18**

_Miley's POV_

I finished getting dressed and looked over at Nick, who was sitting on his bed. "Are you mad at me?" I whispered. He shook his head swiftly and I sat down on the bed, looking down at my hands. "Are you sure?" I whispered again.

"Why would I be? If you're not ready, then you're not ready. I can't force you to do anything. That would be rape." He replied and I looked up at him. Nick rubbed at his eyes tiredly and settled down on his pillow, his eyes slipping close every few moments.

I got up, "I'll let you sleep." I murmured. He didn't answer back; I slipped out of the room and walked across the hall and into the guest room to see Lily singing along to a Gwen Stefani song. "Hey." I gave her a small smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked, turning the music down.

"How do you know something's wrong?" I asked, taking a seat on my bed.

"Because you look all sad." She replied.

"I do?" I put my hand up to my face. "You can actually tell I'm sad?" I asked.

She nodded, sitting down next to me. "What's wrong? Did you and Nick get in a fight or something?"

I shook my head, "I don't think we did."

"What do you mean you think you didn't? What were you guys doing?" She asked confused.

"Uhh, I don't think you want to know." I answered, my cheeks turning crimson. I turned away from her before she could notice.

"Ohh, you guys were doing that… Psh, cleaning. Yeah right. I knew you guys were doing something else." She laughed. I looked at her and nodded, "Then, what's the problem?" She asked.

"I chickened out." I said quietly.

"And Nick's mad at you?" She asked and I shrugged.

"That's the thing. I don't know. He said he wasn't, but like he's a guy. He's good at hiding his feelings." I replied.

"I just think you're overreacting. I mean Nick knows how to control himself and if he is mad, he's stupid. He can't force you to do anything. That's rape." I cringed at the word. "Oh, sorry." She said quickly when she saw my expression.

"It's been a week since I was raped and I'm still afraid that there's a possibility that I'm pregnant." I said looking at her.

"Don't worry yourself. We'll just wait and see in a few weeks." She told me and I nodded.

"What if I am?" I asked quietly. "Do you think Nick will even be there for me?"

"Of course he would. He may be a bit upset that it isn't his… but of course he'll be there for you. He loves you. Don't doubt that." She gave me a comforting smile while nudging me slightly.

"Thanks for making me feel better." I said laying my head down on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's my job to help people." She replied and I laughed. "I wonder if the pizza is here…" She said out of the blue, getting up. I fell onto my bed. "Oops." I glared at her and she put her hands up in defense. "I did nothing!" She ran out of the room and I laughed again.

I got up and walked over at the doorway. Nick was by the door; I jumped and clutched my chest, "You scared me!" I said smacking him lightly on the arm.

He chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to." He replied.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uhm, no… I was just thinking and stuff."

"Thinking about what?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing really." He replied.

"Oh, okay…" I said, trying not to push him any further. "So, uhm… do you think the pizza is here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Let's go check." He put out his hand and I took it willingly. "I love you." He whispered into my ear as we walked into their big kitchen.

I smiled and looked up at him, "I love you too."

"Pizza's here!" Lily told us, holding the box up while she chewed with her mouth open.

"That's a really nice view." Nick said sarcastically as he took a slice of pizza out, handing it to me. I thanked him and took the pizza.

"Ha ha." Lily said, taking another bite of her pizza. "We should do something tonight. You know go explore Jersey and stuff." She suggested.

"Yeah, we should." I agreed taking a bite out of the pepperoni pizza.

"I need to ask my mom first." Nick said taking a seat next to Lily. "She's been a bit… hmm what word would describe how she's been…" He pondered.

"Stressed?" He shook his head.

"Annoyed?" Lily said, but Nick shook his head again.

"I think she's been hurt and scared." Nick said; Lily and I exchanged confused glances.

"Why would she be hurt and worried?" I asked.

"I think I'm to blame for her feeling like that." Nick bowed his head down a little. "I mean, she's been really stressed out about money and stuff for a while now and I still don't know how to tell her about Joe's suicide." He sighed.

Lily paled at the word _suicide._ "Are you okay?" I asked her, turning to her; Nick looked up at us. She shook her head, setting the remains of her pizza onto the glass plate.

"Excuse me." She said almost barely audible. She got up and left the kitchen within a few seconds.

Nick sighed, "It's going to kill her, Mi."

"I know." I said putting my hand over his, "But you have to tell her sometime. You're just wasting valuable time, Nick. She's just killing herself on the inside wondering what happened to him."

"I know I need to tell her. I just don't know how to say it to her. How does someone tell their mom that their eldest son committed suicide?" He asked.

"What did you just say?" Someone whispered quietly from the doorway.

I turned around to see a shocked Denise staring at Nick and I. "Mom, I can explain…" Nick started.

"Joe committed suicide?" Tears welled up in her soft brown eyes, quickly spilling down her cheeks. "You're lying to me, aren't you?!"

"No, mom I'm not." Nick said quietly looking down.

No… no… no…" She repeated over and over again. "This can't be happening!" She said loudly, knocking down the containers that were sitting on the counter.

"Mom!" Nick jumped up, quickly walking over to her; he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why?" She sobbed uncontrollably into Nick's chest. "Why?" She questioned over and over again.

I stared at the two of them, tears rolling down both of their faces.

**a/n: Sorry updates are going to be slow. School projects and presentations. D: Review Please. We're almost at 300 :D**


	19. Please Forgive Me

**a/n: I wanted to see how the story looked through her eyes….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Heavily Broken

**Chapter 19**

_Lily's POV_

I walked out into the front yard, the cool breeze gently blowing through my golden locks. I sighed, running my fingers up and down the railing as I took each step down. Finally settling on the bottom step; I took a seat and looked up at the clear night sky. I smiled up at the sky as the tears started rolling down the sides of my cheeks gently.

"I was so foolish." I said to the quiet air. I chuckled lightly and stopped. "I wish I never even said the things I said to you. It would've prevented what was happening. I loved you so much, but I was just frustrated. You could've gone to talk to Nick, gone to talk to me. Not turn to pot and weed as the answer to your pain." I sighed, more tears glazing over my eyes.

"You know, a few days before you left us we were always fighting and I really regret that." I wiped away my tears, sucking in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry for all the pain I ever caused you. You don't know how much you mean to me. You were my air, my life, my everything." I smiled weakly, wiping away more tears that had fallen. "I just wish I could see you one last time. To kiss you one last time. To tell you that I love you one last time…" I whispered as a gust of wind blew by, causing me to shiver. "Joe, I miss you."

--

After my tears had subsided, I pulled myself up and walked back into the house. It was quiet, to quiet. I continued down the hall and turned into the kitchen. "What's going on?" I asked when I saw Miley sitting glumly at the dinner table. "Where's Nick?"

"He had to make sure his mom was okay." She said a bit shaky.

"Is she alright? What's wrong?" I continuing my questions.

"She found out." She answered.

"You mean she found out about Joe's suicide?" I asked in a low whisper. She nodded.

"I.. I need to go talk to Nick." I stuttered and walked out of the kitchen; I could feel Miley trailing close behind me.

"Lily, wait." I ignored Miley from behind me and continued walking. Nick walked out his mom's room and closed the door behind him; I could tell his eyes were puffy from crying. I looked down, shame washing over my head as I thought about how this was _MY _fault. How I caused this family so much pain from what I said to Joe.

"Nick…" I whispered.

"Oh, hey Lily… Miley." He said hoarsely peering behind me to look at Miley.

"Is she okay?" I asked quietly.

He looked down, "Uhm, she isn't taking it so well… I don't think going out tonight is a really good idea."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." I sighed, "Do you think I can go in and talk to her?"

"You can try… I don't think it's the best idea right now though." He murmured.

I sucked in a shaky breath, "I'll take my chances." Nick nodded and opened the door slightly for me. "Thanks." He nodded and walked towards Miley. I walked into the room and saw Denise bawling on her bed, wet tissues surrounding her shaky body; she looked up at me, her eyes puffy and red. I walked slowly over to the bed and sat on the edge, "Mrs. Jonas?"

"W-what i-is i-it?" She stuttered out, wiping her face with tissues every few seconds.

I shifted uncomfortably, "I need to tell you something." I mumbled. She didn't say anything so I continued on, "It has to do with Joe…" I heard her whimper and I looked down, "I'm kind of to blame for his suicide." I said quickly.

"W-what?"

I looked up at her, feeling horrible for what I did to this woman. "I'm really sorry Mrs. Jonas. I didn't mean for it to happen. He was being really stupid before hand, but I know I shouldn't have said what I did."

"What exactly happened?" She choked out.

"A few hours before his su—before what he did." I swallowed hard, "He came over to my house and he was high…" Her eyes widened.

"H-he was h-high?"

I nodded, "I was so mad that he was killing himself by doing them instead of coming to me and talking it out. I threw a gun at him and told him that he should just go kill himself anyways." I looked down at my hands, "I'm really REALLY sorry for what I did." Tears were pricking at my eyes, but I didn't dare to let them slip.

"My baby was doing drugs?" She whispered and I looked up at her tear-stained face. "Why didn't anyone do anything?!"

"We didn't know. I didn't even find out until that day…"

"He didn't deserve to die!" She sobbed.

"I know, I'm so sorry." It was too late; the tears were streaming down my face again. "Please, forgive me…" I shook as the tears were coming down at a faster pace. "He's in a better place now." I cried.

"Oh honey!" She wrapped her arms around me and we cried into each other's shoulders. "I'm not blaming you..." She mumbled into my shoulder. "I know you loved him and that he loved you. You're right; he is in a better place now." I cried even more because I knew she was wrong. This _WAS _my fault. I held onto her tighter. She didn't deserve the pain that I caused her.

**a/n: I CRIED when I wrote the last part and I have never cried writing a part for a story before D: Gahh, this story is all over the place again, shit. I need better organizing skills =/ Niley in the next chapter, I think. SORRY for mistakes. Review?**


	20. Strange Feelings and Phone Calls

**a/n: FINALLY! A freaking update for this story, hah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Heavily Broken

**Chapter 20**

_Nick's POV_

Miley and I waited by the door patiently, wondering what could be happening in the room with my mom and Lily. It had been awfully quiet. I was getting quite concerned to why my mom hadn't started to scream yet. I attempted to stand up, but only to get pulled back down by Miley's hand.

"Just give them a few more minutes, Nick. I'm sure everything's okay." Miley reassured me and I nodded.

A few moments passed and I started to get antsy again. Miley set her hand on my knee and I looked over at her and sighed. "I'm just curious to what's happening." I whispered.

"Calm down, Nick. I'm sure everything's completely fine." Miley gave me a smile I gave her a soft peck.

Suddenly I heard the door creak open and my eyes immediately turned toward the door. There stood a tearstained Lily, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. I quickly stood up and so did Miley.

"Lily, what happened?" I asked concerned.

"I, uh… I told your mom what really happened with Joe." She whispered and my eyes bugged out.

"What? Why? She _just_ found out, Lily… Is she okay?" I asked as I started walking toward the door.

Lily put her hand up, stopping me from walking in. "I know she just found out, but I couldn't live with the guilt anymore. She forgives me." I raised my eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked and Lily nodded.

"We talked for a little while, mostly crying. She kinda fell asleep. I think we should just let her rest for a while. Uhm, she wanted me to tell you to call your family and tell them the funerals arranged for Saturday." Lily mumbled.

I nodded, "Are you okay though?" I asked as I watched her zone out.

"I'll be fine, I'm… I'm just going to turn in early for tonight. Good night guys." She told us.

"Night." Miley whispered softly from beside me.

"Lily, wait." I said and she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me. "I forgive you too." I told her and a small smile crept onto her face before she turned around and continued to walk to the guest room.

I sighed and I felt Miley's hand on my shoulder. "I told you everything was fine." She murmured.

I turned around to face her. "Did you ever go to your family's funeral?" I asked out of the blue and her hand lowered from my shoulder. I quickly regretted asking, "Mi, I—"

"I don't even think I was invited to it…" She answered quietly.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

Miley shrugged, "I was probably still in the hospital during that time, but it doesn't matter if I went or not as long as my family's resting in peace in heaven." Miley gave me a weak smile and I quickly wrapped my arms around her, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"I didn't mean to bring it up." I murmured.

"It's okay." She looked up at me and smiled. "I love you." She told me.

I smiled, "I love you too. Let me go check on Frankie real quick and then we need to go make a few phone calls." I said. Miley nodded and interlocked her hand through mine and we walked up the stairs into Frankie's room. He was seated on the floor in front of the T.V. playing the Play Station 2. He looked up when he sensed someone entered the room.

"Hey Frankie. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just playing this racing game, wanna play with me?" He asked excitedly.

"Maybe later tonight. Mommy wants me to call a few people, but I promise." I told him and he looked back at the T.V. disappointed.

"You always promise, but you never play." He mumbled and I looked over at Miley.

"Miley could play with you, right Miles?" I asked and Frankie looked back over at us.

"Really?" He asked and Miley smiled.

"Sure, I'm pretty sure I remember how to play games on here." She said and sat down next to him. Frankie took out a second controller and handed it to her. "Thanks." Miley smiled.

I watched as they competed in a car race and laughed. "I'm going to grab mom's address book. Be right back." I told them, but was pretty sure they didn't hear a word I said.

I walked back downstairs and walked past the guest room just to make sure that Lily was okay. As I passed by, I saw her sitting on top of one of the beds, staring at a Polaroid picture in her hand, sniffing occasionally. She looked up and caught me staring at her. "Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded. I walked in and took a seat beside her, "No need to cry anymore Lils." I swiped my hands over her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "You're forgiven."

"Not by him. I'll never be forgiven by him, Nick." She sighed.

"You don't know that. He could've forgiven you a long time ago." I answered.

"I just don't know how to feel anymore." She dropped her face into her hands. "I just feel like I'm missing something, but I just don't know what it is. It's eating at my heart right now." She looked back up at me, confusion flooded her eyes.

"Maybe you just need to give it a few days. It'll come to you." I told her, but she shook her head.

"It's not that easy, Nick. This feeling is weird; I never felt it before in my life until a few minutes ago. I feel like there's something I should know, but I just can't figure out what it is and it's bugging the crap out of me." Her voice strained.

"Maybe if you smiled, it'll help." I suggested.

"I can't just force myself to smile." She said.

"Sure you can, like this." I faked a smile. Lily shook her head and the fake smile dropped off of my features. "Maybe laughing?"

"You want to try to make me laugh…. Tell me on of your retarded jokes." She said and I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Those were Joe's thing, not mine… but I can go dig up some funny home movies or something." I said standing up quickly. Suddenly I heard a giggle escape from Lily's mouth and I looked at her, shocked.

"I don't even know why I'm giggling right now." She smiled over at me and I returned a smile back.

"Yes, I succeed." I said proudly, making her laugh again. "Well, now that my job's done. My mom's address book is screaming my name. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Night Nick and thank you." She said.

"No problem." I walked over to the door. "Try not to think too much." I slipped into my mom's room and searched around for the little black book, quickly spotting it on top of my mom's drawers. I walked over as quietly as I could and grabbed the book, slipping out of the room in the same manner that I had entered.

"Ninja moves I see." I heard Miley giggle from behind me and I jumped.

"Where the hell—" Miley quickly shot me a look as she pointed to the eight year old standing next to her. "I mean heck… where the heck did you guys pop out from?" I quickly corrected myself.

"We got bored with playing so we wanted to help you make phone calls." Frankie said and I looked over at Miley.

"You put him up to this didn't you?" I asked her and she gave me an innocent smile.

"Hey, can't a little brother help up his older brother?" She asked and we all walked into the living room.

"Yeah, right. I know Frankie and he alone wouldn't have come up with the idea to help me." I said.

"Hey! I'm offended." Frankie protested.

"Hey, I'm just telling her the truth." I smirked and took a seat on the couch.

"You couldn't just stretch the truth out a little?" He asked taking a seat next to me, causing me and Miley to laugh.

"Sorry Frankie, I'll try to next time." I patted the other side of the couch, telling Miley to sit down next to me.

"I'm good with sitting next to Frankie. I don't wanna catch cooties from you, Nick." She joked and I pouted playfully.

"You're mean." I mumbled, hearing Miley giggle again. I leaned back onto the couch and opened up the little book, feeling Frankie and Miley's eyes on me. I looked over at them, "What?" I asked.

"What do you want us to do?" Frankie asked and Miley leaned even more forward to hear my answer.

"Oh yeah, you two are helping… hmm, I looked back down at the book and read out the first name. "Aunt Angel. I didn't know we had an Aunt Angel." I said and looked at Frankie. "Do you remember her?" I asked Frankie.

Frankie's face scrunched up. "How could you not remember her? She was the one that always smelled of onions and cheap perfume." I shot him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the one who comes every Thanksgiving and attacks up with kisses. Her bright pink lipstick." Frankie said and I continued to sit there confused.

"Wait you mean that was our aunt? I always thought that was our gay uncle…" I said and Frankie and Miley burst out laughing. "Hey, it's not funny. Here, you get to call him—her now." I handed the book to Frankie who tossed it over to Miley.

"Hey, I don't even know the woman. Don't you think you guys should call her?" Miley said, throwing the book over Frankie, the book landing in my lap.

I groaned and took out my phone, "You're calling the next one Frankie." I mumbled and handed the book to him.

"Uncle Aaron! I love him. Thanks Nick." Frankie smiled and asked Miley for her phone. I glared at them as I waited for Aunt Angel to pick up."

--

"You guys have so much family." Miley mumbled as she buried her head into my shoulder. We had just put Frankie to sleep a few minutes ago and now we were laying down on my bed.

"I know, huh." I yawned and threw the little black book on top of my desk. "I don't even think I met a third of the people I call, but I have the chance to in a few days." I sighed.

"You're an amazing son and brother." Miley looked up at me, a small grin plastered across her face. "And an even more amazing boyfriend." She murmured and I smiled, leaning down and placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"I think the girl lying here in my arms is even more amazing." I kissed the top of her head, watching her eyes slide shut. "Even if she is mean." I added soon after.

Miley peeked open one of her eyes. "How is she mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well, she didn't sit by me earlier."

"Awe, well I'm pretty sure she had a good reason not to." She played along.

"Yeah, she said she didn't want to catch cooties from me." A pout formed on my lips and Miley smiled. "I don't have cooties do I?" I asked and Miley laughed.

"Yeah, you do, but I still love you anyways." I smiled and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you too." I whispered. We laid their in silence for a few moments; I was starting to fall asleep until Miley's voice woke me up.

"I need to leave." I heard Miley whimper.

I looked down at her, confused and saw that her eyes were shut tightly. She was dreaming and I could already sense that it was an unpleasant one.

**a/n: Mistakes, excuse any I made… In the pit of my stomach, I get the feeling that I could've done better with this chapter. Sigh. Review please? I haven't gotten any for this story in a while, but I blame myself for that haha… Creative juices are flowing. Trying to figure out how I'm going to tie up some loose ends. **

**.Vote.**

**Best new author: iluvjb4ever123**

**Best Story: Shy**

**Best Niley: Shy**

**Best Cliffhanger: HEAVILY BROKEN :D**


	21. Heavily Broken

**a/n: REVIEW and ENJOY(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Heavily Broken

**Chapter 21**

_Miley's POV_

My eyes sprung open and I looked around in the darkness, panting from the nightmare that I had awoken from. I tried to squirm around, but Nick's arms were secured firmly around my waist so that I couldn't move. My breathing slowed and I began to calm down; I could feel the hot tears roll my cheeks and I tried my best to wipe them away before they fell down on Nick's hands.

"Nick?" I shifted so that I could look at him. "Nick." I whispered, stroking his cheek gently. He just snuggled closer to me, tightening his grip around me. I relaxed into his arms and tried to fall asleep again, only for the scene of the night my family died replayed over and over again in my mind. Flashing scene to scene until I saw my own puddle of blood surround me as I tried to scream out for help…

"Miley... Miley!" I heard someone constantly call my name. "Miley…" They stroked my face, trying to soothe me. I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid to see who and what would be staring back at me. What if I was back in the hospital room?

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Nick staring back at me, concern and worried written all over his face. "Miles, are you okay?" He pushed the stray hairs out of my face and kissed my head lightly.

I nodded and noticed that we were still in Nick's room. He caught me looking around, "Are you sure you're okay? You seemed like you're afraid of something." He whispered and I looked at him.

"I am afraid." I gulped down the lump that was forming in my throat, making it hard or me to speak out an entire sentence. I stared at him and he stared back at me with the same intensity.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked softly.

"I'm afraid of losing you." I whimpered truthfully. "I'm afraid of losing you like I lost my family." I whispered, my cheeks flushing as I continued to gaze into his eyes lovingly.

"Oh, Miley." He breathed, cupping my face in his hands. "You'll never lose me because I'm always going to be here." He pointed down to my heart and I closed my eyes, soaking in the moment. "I love you." He told me and a smile eased onto my pained face.

"I love you too." I whispered, opening my eyes to see Nick smiling back at me. "I love you so much it hurts." I told him and he leaned in, his lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss.

We separated a few seconds later, my forehead against his as we continued to stare at each other. His chocolate eyes boring into my ocean blue ones. I could see the sun starting to rise as it shined through Nick's window, immediately lighting up the once dark room. "I should go see if my mom's up yet." He murmured against my lips and I nodded.

"I'll go see how Lily is." I half-whispered to him and got up from where I was. He latched his hand to mine and we walked out of his room, my hair messy from the tossing and turning I did last night. Nick kissed my hand and let go of my hand as we reached the guest bedroom. I kissed his cheek and creaked the door open. I didn't see Lily in the room when I walked in.

"Lily, are you in here?" I called out and continued to walk in the room. There was a note lain neatly on the made bed. I picked it up and read it over, a confused expression landing onto my face.

_To Nick:_

_You and your mom may have forgiven me for the pain that I've caused you guys, but I just can't live with the guilt that's building up deep inside of me. I feel like no matter how many times you guys tell me its okay. It won't enough, I feel like I owe something to Joe. I don't belong to be alive while he's dead and it was my fault. Don't hate me for doing this, but I just owe this to Joe. I'll miss you and your family. Tell Miley she was a wonderful friend to me, tell Frankie that he'll always be my little munchkin, and lastly tell your mom how much I love her even through all the fights an arguments we went through. It may have been a bitter relationship, but she was still like a second mother to me. Don't forget me._

_-Lily._

I stared at the neat penmanship for a while, then heard running water coming from the bathroom. I hesitated for a while, just staring at the closed door. I set the note back down on the bed and slowly walked over to the bathroom door. A cool breeze came from inside and I pushed the door open slowly, the sound of it creaking causing me to shiver a little. I glided my hand to the light switch and flicked it on, screaming at the scene in front of me.

A hand automatically covered over my mouth as I stared at a now dead Lily, lying in the bathtub, water overfilling the edge and onto the tile floor. Her head was still sunk under the water and I inched toward the tub, trying my best not to slip on the water that was splashing everywhere. I switched the water off and leaned down, trying my best to lift Lily out of the water.

The water was ice cold as I reached down and lifted her head above surface. Her skin had paled; I ran my hand over her wrist, trying to find a pulse. I prayed and hoped for a pulse, but I didn't find one. Tears filled my eyes and I struggled to lift Lily out of the water. "Lily, please. You have to be alive." I cried as I finally carried her out of the tub and onto bed.

I ran into the closet and grabbed as many spare towels as I could and ran back into the room. I dried her the best I could and continued to cry. _This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't._

"Miley—" I heard Nick stop mid-sentence and I looked up at him, the tears staining my face as he ran in. "What happened?!"

I stared at him, unable to speak. My hands trembled uncontrollably as I reached for the note that was lying beside an unmoving Lily. I handed it to him and he read over it quickly before crumpling it up and throwing it to the ground. His own eyes were filling with tears of his own as he hugged me tightly, both of us just standing there and crying. This was just too much for the both of to handle.

"Nick…" I looked up at him. "Are you okay?" I asked softly, wiping away his tears with my hand, not bothering about the ones dripping down my cheeks. He looked at me with sad eyes and nodded, but I didn't believe him. "Where's your mom?" I asked him.

"She's still sleeping." He mumbled.

"I need to call an ambulance." I said looking around the room for a phone; Nick handed me his cell phone and walked over to Lily, taking her hand.

"She's so cold…" He whispered as I listened to the lady on the phone tell me what to do. I just stared at Nick as he set his head down on the bed. I turned away, it was difficult having to watch him break down.

"Can you please hurry? She might have a chance at making it." I whispered into the receiver.

--

It had been 3 days since they had pronounced Lily dead before they even made it halfway to the hospital. The house had been crucially quiet ever since then. Mrs. Jonas was even more of a wreck and spent most of her time in her room, sobbing. Frankie was still oblivious to the whole situation, thinking that Lily just caught the flu and had to go to the hospital. Nick and I both didn't have the guts to tell him the truth yet. Nick spent most of his time in his room as well, just sitting at his bed or staring out the window. I'd catch him occasionally on the phone with someone for a few moments before hanging up.

I walked into Nick's room, dressed in a simple black dress that fell right before my knees. I had black heels on and my make up was lightly down. I saw him seated at his desk in a black suit. I placed a hand on his shoulder lightly, telling him that I was in the room. He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. "You okay?" I asked as I kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I'm fine. It's my mom I'm worried about." He sighed and stood up, placing an arm around my waist as we exited his room. "I don't think she's stopped crying since what's happened with Lily." We walked through crowds of Nick's family, him stopping every once in a while to shake someone's hand or kiss someone on the cheek, them exchanging the same sad smile.

"She just needs her family around to help her through it." I whispered and took his hand again and walked towards his mom's room. We cracked the door open a little and saw her at the dresser, putting on her earrings. She turned to us and smile, a forced smile. "You look beautiful, Mrs. Jonas." I told her.

She walked over to us and embraced us in a hug. "Thank you." She kissed my cheek and let go. "Now if you can excuse me, there are a few people I need to speak to." She said shakily and walked past us, opening the door and walking out.

Nick groaned and sat down on her bed, "How are we going to get through the services?" He asked quietly.

"You're going to get through it with the support of your friends and family." I responded, massaging his shoulders softly. "You're tough; you need to be there for your mom and Frankie right now."

He sighed and closed his eyes, "I know, but I don't even know how long it will before I break down again. It's really hard, both Joe and Lily are being buried today and it's just hard. Seeing all their loved ones here." He told me.

"I know… and I'm here for you." I told him. He grabbed my hands that were still on his shoulders. He turned around and looked at me, "Are you okay? Did you ever reach your aunt?"

"Yeah, I reached her… They had the services a week after the accident." I looked down." But I'm okay as long as I know they're resting in peace, watching over me in heaven," I looked up at him with a smile. Nick stroked my cheek slightly before kissing me, his soft lips burning my cheek.

"Maybe we should go visit them." He said.

"Visit my family?" He nodded. "How?"

"Like go to see their graves after the services, if you want to…" He said unsurely when he looked at me.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." I said quietly. "Let's go find Frankie, maybe Aunt Angel found him." I said trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere.

"Well, if she did and we find them. Then, she would've found me." Nick said and I giggled.

"I'll save you two." I told him as I linked my arm through his and we opened the door, walking past groups of people chatting away amongst themselves. I spotted Frankie across the room, a video game in his hand. "He's safe." I said, then saw a really built woman approach him. "Or not…" I stared wide-eyed at the person in front of Frankie. "Is that Aunt Angel?" I asked Nick and he nodded. "I see what you mean now…"

Nick chuckled and I looked over at him, shocked. That was the first chuckle that I had heard escape his mouth in 3 days. "What?" He asked when he saw the look on my face.

"You laughed." I said, still a bit shocked. "Sorry, it just that I haven't heard you laugh for the past few days… let's go save Frankie." I babbled and pulled him toward where Frankie was seated. "Hey Frankie." I smiled and he looked up at us, relieved.

"Thank you." He mouthed and I winked at him, telling him it was no problem.

"Ah, Nick, who is this?" Aunt Angel asked and I stared astonished by her voice.

"This is Miley." Nick said simply.

"Angel." Aunt Angel stuck her hand out to me and I put mine out as well. Nick opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late. Soon, her hand was around mine, almost crushing it instantly. I bit my lip, trying to hold in my pain. She released my hand a few seconds later and I nodded at her, trying to hide in my pain.

"Uhm, we need Frankie to help us with something, right Frank?" Frankie nodded and we all walked away from their aunt. "Miles, are you okay?" He said, taking my hand to examine it.

"I'm okay." I tell him, trying to flex my fingers, but fail. "Maybe a little ice will help." I laugh nervously and he leads me into the kitchen, sitting me down on a stool as he gets some ice out of the fridge. He puts it in a plastic bag and hands it to me. I place it on my hand and sigh contently. "Thanks."

He nods and Frankie appears next to me. "Nick, why is Lily's family here?" He asked.

Nick shot me a nervous look and I turned to Frankie, "Frankie, maybe you might want to take a seat…" He sits down on the stool next to me and waits for me to continue. Nick flashes me an unsure look, but I continue anyways.

"Frankie, you know how we told you that Lily was in the hospital because she caught the flu?" He nods. "Well, she doesn't have the flu…"

"So, she's better now?" Frankie's eyes light up and my stomach does a summersault.

"No…" I drone on. "She's not here with us anymore." I said, choosing my words wisely.

"What do you mean? She left us?" Frankie asked and I nodded.

"She… died Frankie." I told him and watched as his face changed from its usual brightness to pure sadness.

"You guys lied to me." He said, jumping off of the stool. "Why did you guys lie to me?!" He asked angrily and I stood up as well.

"Frankie, we just wanted you to be happy—" I told him.

"First Joe, now Lily! God's taking everyone I love." His lip quivered and the waterworks were coming, I could tell by the look in his eyes. I quickly knelt down and put my arms out. He walked into them welcomingly.

"Frankie, Nick's still here. Your mom's still here. There's a room full of your family in there. They're all still here. Your loved ones are still here. None of them is going to be leaving you anytime soon, you have nothing to worry about." I reassured him.

"You forgot one person." He mumbled, wiping at his eyes.

"And who's that?" I asked as I helped him wipe the tears from his eyes.

"You." Nick answered for him and I looked up at Nick, then back at Frankie. He nodded and I engulfed him in a hug.

"And I won't be leaving you anytime soon either." I whispered into his ear.

"Good." Frankie whispered back into my ear and let go of me.

"Are you okay? Both of you two..." I asked the both of them.

"We have to be strong for mommy." Frankie told me and I nodded.

"Yes, I know that, but I want to know if you guys are okay…" I said again.

"I'm okay." Frankie told me.

"Same." Nick replied from the counter; I got up and held my hand out to Frankie and the other to Nick. We walked back into the living room area and spotted Mrs. Jonas standing in front of a table with Joe and Lily's pictures. She picked up one of Joe's and glided her shaky hand over the frame before setting it down. "I'll go see how she's holding up." Nick said and let go of my hand.

"I wish I could've said goodbye." Frankie whimpered from beside me.

"You still can." I told him softly and he looked up at me.

"How can I do that?" He asked and I walked him over to where two caskets were.

"You'll be able to. They always let the friends and family of the person look at the body before they bury them." I told him, trying to swallow the lump forming in my throat. Who do you want to see first?" I squeaked.

"Joe's." He replied and I led him to the open casket, standing a few feet away. He walked closer to where Joe's body laid and looked at Joe. "Hey Joe… I'm going to miss you a lot. We didn't hang out a lot, but you were still a cool big brother. I won't forget you." He said and my lips twitched into a small smile as I watched him walked over to Lily's.

I stepped forward as well and we met up. "You can go first." I told him and he nodded, looking at the overly make-uped Lily lying in the casket. She was dressed really nice too, I stared at her features as Frankie started to talk.

"Lilypad." He smiled sadly. "You're always going to be my bestest friend ever. I wish you didn't have to leave me." I noticed his voice start to crack. "Why couldn't you say goodbye to me first?" He asked sadly. "Now, I won't have a buddy to play with me on the play station or give me piggy back rides. Lily, I'm going to miss you a lot." He had started crying and I could feel tears stinging at my eyes too. "I hope that you're in a better place now, hopefully with Joe and that you guys love each other forever." He said with a smile. "I love you."

"Awe Frankie." We hugged and he tried his best to stop crying.

"I'm going to miss her." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"I know." I nodded. "I know because I'm going to miss her a lot too." I whispered.

"It's your turn." Frankie said and I nodded as I looked down at Lily again.

"Hey Lil." I smiled. "I know we just became friends, but I'm truly glad and proud to call you my best friend because you were always there for me to talk to when I needed someone and like Frankie and everyone here in this room, we're going to miss you with all of our hearts. I'm not saying what you did was a good thing, but you did it to be with your true love and I just wanted to say that I hope that you're in a better and happier place. I love you too." I said.

"That was beautiful." Someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Mrs. Jonas there, standing next to Nick, tissues in her hand.

"May I?" She asked and I nodded, both Frankie and I moving out of her way as she approached the two bodies.

"How's she holding up?" I asked Nick.

"She's better than a week ago." He sighed. "She's been crying all night, I can tell."

"You were as well." I said and he looked at me.

"No, I haven't." He avoided my eyes and I touched his arms softly. "Okay, yes, I was." He looked at me and I gave him a warm smile.

"It's okay. I was crying too. Sometimes you just need to let it out and just cry. It helps release some stress." I told him.

"I know. I just hate admitting it." He mumbled.

--

As the huge crowd in the back yard dispersed into Nick's house again. I stood there next to him, an arm around his waist as my head lay on his shoulder. "They'll never forget you guys." I whispered.

"I know." He croaked out. "But it's just still hard to believe that they're gone." I nodded and he took my hand. "Did they bury your family here?" He asked and I nodded again as we walked out the backdoor and into the busy streets.

My stomach bubbled nervously inside as we started to approach the cemetery. I felt this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and stopped walking. "I can't do this. I want to go home now."

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to see their graves." He said confused.

"I did, but I still can't do it. I feel bad that I'm the one who made it and they didn't I should've died, just like they did, Nick. I should've." I told him.

"No, no. Don't say that." He hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"But I do…" I cried. "They should all be here, Nick, but they aren't."

"Miley… look at me." He said, bringing my face up. "It's a miracle that you're even here. You should be thankful that you're here. We can't change what happened, but we can get through this together." He kissed my softly and I nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." I said.

"Home?" Nick asked.

"No. Inside." I referred over to the entrance of the cemetery.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm trying to force you too—" I pulled on his hand and we started going towards the gate.

"Stop changing what you say." I mumbled and he chuckled, planting a small kiss on my cheek.

"Sorry." He tightened his grip on my hand as we walked in. "Do you happen to know where they might've buried them?" He asked and I shook my head. "Yeah, I think we might be here for a while."

"Or not." I whispered, stepping toward a few tombstones. "I found them." I looked over at Nick with a teary smile before turning back. I ran my hand over my parent's graves and choked back a few more tears. "God, I didn't even bring any flowers." I wiped my eyes and kneeled down.

"Do you want me to go buy some? There's a flower shop across the street and I want to give you a few minutes to yourself.." Nick said from behind me.

I nodded, "Okay." Nick gave my shoulders a little squeeze, then I was alone. I stared at the messages engraved into the stone and started to cry again. "I miss everyone so much…" Tears fell down into my open palms. I wiped my hands against my dress and just continued to stare at the stones sitting in front of me. "I don't even know what to say."

I sighed, playing with the end of my dress. "You guys will never be forgotten that's for sure." I mumbled. "I'm just going to miss the advice that you always gave me, daddy. And how you were always there for me when I needed you to be even if I was stubborn as heck. Mommy, I didn't want for you to leave me like this. I should've listened to you instead of acting like a big brat, pushing you away like I did. I never intended on doing it on purpose. I just felt like I could do everything on my own, I was stupid and I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"Please forgive me." I whispered. "Just please forgive me. I'll learn from my mistakes." I got up shakily and walked over to Brandi, Trace, Braison, and Noah's graves. "God, how am I going to survive without you guys? Even if I did start to shun you guys out of my life. That family night out had to be one of the funnest nights of my life. Just being the family we were from the beginning and now I can't make up for the times I should've been hanging out with you guys. I'm never going to forgive myself for this…"

I heard some twigs crack from behind me and turned around quickly to see Nick holding a few dozen flowers, clearly out of breath from running. "I only had enough for this." He told me in a sad tone, still trying to regain his breath.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and took the flowers in my hands. "It's still something." I kissed him on the cheek and turned around, placing a bouquet on my parent's tombstones and a few flowers on each of the others.

"Feel any better?" Nick's arm wound around my waist as I laid my head onto his shoulder.

"A little thanks." I sniffled.

We just stood there, absorbing in the warmth from the sun as we stared down at the green grass. Truly, I was glad and filled with joy that I had met someone like Nick. No matter how much pain we would go through, we were always going to be there for each other, to pick each other up when we needed someone there. Yes, we were both utterly _heavily broken_, but I didn't care because I had Nick right there besides me.

**a/n: I'm actually proud of how I ended it. =) My first fanfiction story is over D: but hey, there are possibilities that there will be a sequel :o maybe, maybe not, but I have a lot of stories waiting to be publishes so tune in.**

**KEEP VOTING :D**

**Best New Author: iluvjb4ever123**

**Best Story: Shy**

**Best Niley: Shy**

**BEST CLIFFHANGER: Heavily Broken.**


End file.
